Dimensions
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Crossover mit Angel Sanctuary:Dimensionstore,getrennte Wege,lebendige Monster und Weltherrschaftspläne?KiraKato,YamiKaiba,MarikBakura,YugiJonouchi, MichaelRaphael
1. Surprises

Hallo Leute! Diese Geschichte ist eine Zusammenarbeit vonNatascha und mir! Sie ist eine Crossoverfic. Im Laufe der Geschichte werden Euch Charaktere aus Angel Sanctuary, Yu-gi-oh und Petshop of Horrors begegnen.

Die Charaktere gehören nicht uns und wir machen auch kein Geld mit dieser Fic!

Achja, hier geht es um Männerbeziehungen. Wer also damit ein Problem hat sollte lieber wieder gehen!

Reviews, Fragen, Kritik... ist natürlich herzlichst willkommen.

Und nun viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel von DIMENSIONS!

**1. Kapitel: Surprises**

Prüfend ließ Lucifer seinen Blick über die Trümmerlandschaft schweifen, die einst die siebte Schale der Hölle gewesen war. Adam Kadamons endgültige Auflösung hatte selbst die Hölle bis in ihre Grundfesten erschüttert. Erschüttert, aber nicht zerstört. Genauso wenig wie ihn. Und alles was nicht völlig zerstört war, konnte wiedererschaffen werden. In der Tat waren seine sieben Satane bereits dabei der Unterwelt ihre einstige Gestalt zurück zu geben.

Er selbst hatte sein Ziel die Welt zu übernehmen diesmal noch nicht erreicht, aber er sah sich auch nicht als gescheitert. Sein Tag würde kommen. Jetzt allerdings gab es etwas ganz anderes, das er erledigen wollte. Etwas Wichtiges.

Er umrundete einen Felsbrocken und sein kühler Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich etwas auf, als er dort fand was er gesucht hatte. Er trat Kato vorsichtig in die Seite. „Steh auf Alter."

Kato öffnete mühevoll die Augen und sah ihn an. „ Kira, du schon wieder?"fragte er, aber er konnte die Freude in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen. „Ist es immer noch nicht vorbei mit mir?"Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und stöhnte leise auf, als sein schmerzender Körper protestierte. „Ich dachte ich wäre endgültig erledigt."

„Nein, ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du musst wohl noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten", erwiderte Lucifer.

„Aber mein Körper ... ist völlig zerstört."Kato sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ich nicht zuletzt dir zu verdanken habe..."

„Und genauso kannst du mir dafür danken, dass ich sozusagen deine Haut rette. Hier herrsche ich und ich kann dir so oft einen neuen Körper aus den Fasern des Lebensbaumes geben, wie ich es will."

„Und warum solltest du das wollen?"fragte Kato immer noch misstrauisch. „Wir waren Erzfeinde, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nun, wir sollten eine solche Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht zwischen eine jahrelange Freundschaft kommen lassen, meinst du nicht? Wir haben vorübergehend auf verschiedenen Seiten gekämpft, aber das ist jetzt vorbei."

Kato sah ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du damit, es ist vorbei? Was ist passiert? Und wo ist Setsuna?"

„Auf der Erde. Es geht ihm gut. Er hat ... gewonnen wenn man das so sagen kann."

Kato lehnte sich beruhigt zurück. Es war ihm ziemlich egal was genau passiert war. Ihm war es immer mehr um persönliche Sympathien gegangen, als um Ideale und Ziele. Wenn es Setsuna gut ging und Kira wieder der Alte war, war das fast mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. „Ich müsste allerdings längst tot sein, oder bin es bereits. Was wird jetzt aus mir?"

Kira ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Nun, nachdem du jetzt geläutert bist könntest du in den Himmel aufsteigen."

Kato schauderte „Niemals"sagte er überzeugt.

„Oder du könntest wiedergeboren werden und Setsuna und Sarah auf der Erde wieder treffen."

Kato runzelte die Stirn. „Als Kleinkind? Einen Setsuna der sechzehn Jahre älter ist als ich? Wie erniedrigend. Außerdem braucht er mich nicht mehr."

„Oder ich gebe dir einen neuen Körper und du bleibst eine Weile an meiner Seite."Schloss Lucifer.

Kato lächelte. „Keine schlechte Vorstellung. Er sah Kira an. „Du scheinst wieder fast der Alte zu sein und im Gegensatz zu Lucifer hatte ich gegen Sakuya Kira nie etwas einzuwenden. Ich bleibe."

„Täusche dich nicht. Ich bin noch immer Lucifer, der Höllenfürst. Gleich welches Gesicht ich dir zeige."

„Solange du mir dieses Gesicht zeigst ist es mir gleich", sagte Kato leise.

„Dann komm mit. Hier ist es etwas ungemütlich und kein würdiger Ort für den Fürsten der Hölle, um Gäste zu empfangen. Kannst du gehen, Kato?"

Kato nickte und stand auf. Sein zerschundener Körper machte ihm allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er musste sich gegen den Felsen lehnen um nicht zu fallen. „Etwas Hilfe könnte ich doch gebrauchen", gab er zu. „Ich brauche wirklich einen neuen Körper."

„Ich werde deinen jetzigen heilen lassen."Lucifer legte Kato einen Arm um die Hüfte, um ihn zu stützen. „Keine Sorge, es wird hier nur ein paar Stunden dauern."Behutsam zog er Kato mit sich.

„Wohin bringst du mich?"fragte Kato.

„In meinen Thronsaal. Der erste Raum der Hölle, der wieder hergerichtet wurde."Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich getroffen hatten sah Lucifer seinen alten Freund fast zärtlich an. „Du hast tapfer gekämpft. Und jetzt wirst du dich etwas ausruhen können."

Als sie den Thronsaal schließlich betraten, der schon wieder in seiner alten Pracht erstrahlte stockte Lucifer jedoch. Ein Bild, das er noch nie gesehen hatte bot sich ihm. Jemand besetzte seinen Thron.

Er ließ Kato sanft auf den Boden gleiten und trat näher. Die Gestalt auf dem Thron trug eine lange Robe unter deren Kapuze ihm zwei violett strahlende Augen ruhig entgegen sahen.

„Wer bist du?"fragte Lucifer kalt. „Und was hast du hier verloren?"

„Ich bin Marik Ishtar"gab der geheimnisvolle Fremde zurück, in einem Ton dem man anmerkte, dass er der Meinung war, dass jeder diesen Namen schon gehört haben sollte. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, oder wo ich bin, aber es gefällt mir hier."

„Du bist in der untersten Schicht der Hölle", erklärte Lucifer, ungeduldig werdend.

Marik Ishtar lächelte wenig beeindruckt. „Um so besser. Das passt hervorragend zu meinen Plänen."

„Was auch immer dieser Plan sein mag, dies ist mein Reich. Also erkläre mir besser, wie du hier hinein gekommen bist, in den Grund der Hölle, der unter anderem von sieben Satanen bewacht wird."

„Ich vermute ein Dimensionstor"erklärte Marik Ishtar immer noch sehr ruhig.

„Dimensionstor?"fragte Kato, der bereits spürte, wie sein Körper zu heilen begann. Es war ein unangenehmes aber nicht schmerzhaftes Gefühl.

„Das ist natürlich möglich", Lucifer drehte sich zu ihm um. „Durch das Verschwinden von Gott und Adam Kadamon können sehr wohl Löcher in die Dimensionen gerissen worden sein. Mehrere Parallelwelten können dadurch verbunden sein. Es ist nicht möglich zu sagen, was für Auswirkungen das haben wird."

„Das kommt mir sehr gelegen", lächelte Marik.

„Wie auch immer, es geht nicht, dass eins dieser Portale in den Schlund meiner Hölle führt", sagte Lucifer bestimmt. „Ich werde sie suchen und verschließen müssen."Er sah seinen Freund an. „Tut mir leid Kato, aber mit der Ruhe die ich dir versprochen habe wird es wohl nichts."

„Kein Problem."Kato grinste. „Ich habe schon angefangen mich zu langweilen."

In genau dem Moment war plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Brausen zu hören und die Luft in der Mitte des Raumes schien zu flimmern und zu vibrieren. Lucifer stellte sich schützend vor Kato. Kato musste den Blick abwenden, als es plötzlich so wirkte, als würden sich mitten im Raum verschiedene Welten miteinander vermischen. Es war ein Gewirr von Farben und Geräuschen, das die Form eines Wirbelsturmes angenommen hatte. Genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, verschwand es allerdings wieder. Zurück blieb eine auf dem Boden zusammengerollte Gestalt. Bislang konnte man nur die sehr hellen, fast weißen Haare ausmachen, die zu allen Seiten abstanden.

„Noch ein Besucher aus einer anderen Dimension", bemerkte Lucifer. „Wer bist du?"

Langsam entrollte sich die Gestalt und setzte sich auf. Zwei kalte schokoladenbraune Augen blickten ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Als erstes wäre es ja wohl angebracht dich selbst vorzustellen und mir zu erklären, wo ich hier bin!", brummte der Gast mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Luzifer blickte entrüstet ob so viel Dreistigkeit auf den Besucher herab während Kato ein Grinsen kaum verbergen konnte. Marik sprang unterdessen von dem Thron auf und lief auf den weißhaarigen Fremden zu. „Bakura, dass ich dich noch mal wiedersehe. Ich dachte du währst im Reich der Schatten verschwunden. Dann können wir ja wieder zusammen arbeiten.", begrüßte Marik seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten. Bakura schaute überrascht auf, als er Mariks Stimme vernahm und seine kalten Augen schienen etwas sanfter zuwerden. „Hast du denn auch noch den Millenniums Stab?", wollte der zweite Gast wissen. „Ohne den gibt´s nämlich keine Kooperation!"Luzifer hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seiner Überraschung erholt und verfolgte, gemeinsam mit Kato, gespannt die Unterhaltung zwischen seinen Gästen. Nach einer Weile beschloss er sich in das Gespräch einzumischen und herauszufinden wer diese zwei Männer waren und woher sie kamen und was sie vorhatten! Die beiden Besucher waren unterdessen beschäftigt sich Gräueltaten für den Pharao auszudenken und bemerkten nicht wie der Fürst der Hölle näher kam. „Von wem redet ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", wollte Luzifer wissen. „Das geht dich nichts an!", antworteten die Gefragten wie aus einem Munde. „Dies hier ist immer noch mein Reich, also habe ich ja wohl auch das Recht zu erfahren gegen wen ihr zwei euch verschwört!", heischte er die beiden an. Der Grabräuber und der Grabwächter wechselten einen schnellen Blick und antworteten abermals im Chor: „Nö."Kato konnte regelrecht sehen wie sein Freund um seine Beherrschung rang und er dachte bei sich: ‚Das könnte böse ausgehen. Nur gut das es diesmal nicht mich trifft' Luzifer hatte indessen seine schwarzen Schwingen ausgebreitet und zog sein Schwert um sich auf die beiden, mittlerweile mehr als ungebetenen, Gäste zustürzen. Er hatte allerdings keine Chance gegen die vereinte Macht des Millenniums Stabes und des Millenniums Ringes. Für kurze Zeit verbannte Bakura ihn mit Mariks Hilfe ins Reich der Schatten. Sichtlich beeindruckt steckte Luzifer sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide zurück, während Kato erleichtert aufatmete und zu Kira sagte: „´ne Zigarette wär´ jetzt cool!"

Kira nickte ergeben und ließ sich neben Kato auf dem Boden nieder, wobei er ihm eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel anbot. Aus alter Gewohnheit hatte er die selbst jetzt noch dabei. Und außerdem wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass man mit Kato schlecht auskam, wenn man keine Kippen dabei hatte. Auch sein altes Feuerzeug beförderte er zu Tage und Kato lächelte, als er es wieder erkannte. Kira gab ihnen beiden Feuer und dann beobachteten sie beide ihre zwei Besucher. Kira missmutig und Kato leicht amüsiert. Wenn Kira nicht alles täuschte waren sie mittlerweile dazu übergegangen Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie von hier aus mit Hilfe der Dimensionslöcher gleich die ganze Welt unter Kontrolle bringen konnten. Und sie schienen ständig über Karten zu reden. Etwas, das Kira regelrecht Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand stärker oder genauso stark war wie er und das kam schließlich selten genug vor. Natürlich, er hatte seine Schwachpunkte, aber die wusste er eigentlich ganz gut auszugleichen. Und so etwas wie eben war ihm in den Jahrtausenden seiner Existenz erst drei oder vier Mal passiert. Was auch immer es war, was eben gegen ihn verwendet wurde: Es mussten mächtige Artefakte sein. Und dies weckte natürlich sofort sein Interesse.

„Wie in alten Zeiten"grinste Kato und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. „Nur, dass du diesmal derjenige bist, der eins aufs Dach bekommt. Weißt du was? Ich fange an das Leben wieder zu genießen."

„Kaum ist dein Körper verheilt kannst du schon wieder große Reden schwingen"sagte Kira mürrisch. Er fasste schließlich einen Entschluss. Diese zwei Fremden, Marik und Bakura ... so seltsam sie auch waren, schienen sie doch sehr mächtig zu sein. Und er konnte vermutlich ein paar Verbündete gebrauchen, wenn er vorhatte sich mit den Dimensionslöchern auseinander zu setzen. Ob er diese wirklich verschließen wollte wusste er noch nicht. Das kam ganz darauf an, ob sie ihm nützen konnten. Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und stand auf. Als er sich den beiden Diskutierenden näherte hielten diese ebenfalls plötzlich in ihrer Diskussion inne und drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag zu machen"begann Luzifer.

„Wir ebenfalls."Gab Marik zurück. „Offensichtlich haben wir alle vor, uns die Dimensionstore zu Nutze zu machen. Unser Vorschlag ist es zusammen zu arbeiten, bis sich unsere Ziele gegeneinander wenden. Keine Versprechungen, keine Verträge. Wir arbeiten nur so lange zusammen, bis einer dem anderen im Weg ist."

„Das war auch mein Vorschlag", Kira sah von einem zum anderen. Beide sahen nicht aus, als könne man ihnen über den Weg trauen. Nun, das machte nichts. Ihm selbst konnte man auch nicht trauen.


	2. Confusion

Hallo! Hier ist nun endlich das zweite Kapitel von Dimensions! Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut, das so viele von euch unsere Geschichte mögen!!!!!

Die Charaktere gehören immer noch nicht uns und Geld machen tun wir auch nicht!

Kapitel 2: Confusion

Während der Fürst der Hölle mit seinen beiden Gästen finstere Pläne schmiedete saßen Yugi und seine Freunde bei Jonouchi im Wohnzimmer und starrten auf den leeren Platz auf dem vor ein paar Sekunden noch Bakura Ryou gesessen hatte. „Ihr habt das auch gesehen, oder?", fragte Honda schließlich verwirrt in die Runde. Als wäre ein Bann gebrochen worden fingen plötzlich alle gleichzeitig an zu sprechen: „Wo ist er hin?" „Ryou, Ryou!!!!!" Auf einmal sprang Yugi auf und rief: „Daran ist bestimmt wieder der Millenniums Ring schuld." "Aber den haben wir doch weggeworfen", warf Anzu ein. „Na ja, aber im Königreich der Duellanten ist er auch einfach wieder aufgetaucht!", kam Jonouchi seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Bei so einem guten Argument fiel Anzu auch nichts mehr ein und sie schwieg. Das Millenniums Puzzle wurde aktiviert und Yami-Yugi übernahm Yugis Körper. Das weckte nun auch Kaiba Setos Aufmerksamkeit, denn ob Ryou verschwand oder nicht interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, aber auf Yugis anderes ich hatte er schon lange Zeit ein Auge geworfen. Natürlich würde er das nie zugeben. Yami-Yugi schaute kurz zu Kaiba hinüber und lächelte ihn an. Bevor Kaiba noch reagieren konnte hatte Yami-Yugi sich schon den anderen zugewandt. „Ich denke auch das der Grabräuber wieder dahinter steckt. Das heißt wir müssen uns wabnen, denn uns steht ein großer Kampf bevor, den es zu gewinnen gilt!" Alle, außer Kaiba, stimmten diesem Plan voller Enthusiasmus zu. Kaiba hingegen hatte noch einen kleinen unbedeutenden Einwand: „Und wie stellt sich der große Pharao das vor?" Yami-Yugi sah ihn verletzt und verwirrt an. Verdammt! Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal nett zu ihm sein?, schallt sich Kaiba in Gedanken selbst.

„Erstmal müssen wir natürlich herausfinden, wohin Ryou verschwunden ist" erklärte Jonouchi enthusiastisch. Wie immer war er hocherfreut darüber, dass es wieder etwas zu erleben gab. „Also sollten wir ihm folgen."

„So?" Kaiba verschränkte die Arme und sah Jonouchi von oben herab an. „Da er sich ja scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hat und wir nicht die leiseste Ahnung haben wohin er verschwunden ist, gibt es ja nichts Einfacheres als das oder wie?" Im Gegensatz zu Yami Yugi hatte er bei Jonouchi nicht die geringsten Bedenken wenn er auf ihm herumhackte. Der Junge war einfach so haarsträubend naiv, dass er geradezu danach schrie heruntergeputzt zu werden.

Jonouchi ballte trotzig die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wer hat dich überhaupt gebeten mitzukommen, Kaiba?" fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du bist nur hier, weil du mit Yami Yugi über irgendeinen Wettbewerb sprechen wolltest. Ryous Verschwinden geht dich im Grunde überhaupt nichts an."

Da war Kaiba allerdings anderer Meinung. Alles was Yami Yugi etwas anging, ging auch ihn etwas an. Aber das würde er Jonouchi ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen sagte er: „Wenn das hier etwas mit den Millenniumgegeständen und mit dem Grabräuber zu tun hat ist es viel mehr mein Gebiet als deins, Baka. Vergiss das nicht."

Yami Yugi schloss ein wenig erschöpft die Augen. Diese Streitereien konnten einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und sie brachen immer gerade dann aus, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. „Ruhe" gebot er mit seiner autoritärsten Stimme und tatsächlich verstummten die beiden und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Jonouchi hat Recht. Wir werden Ryou folgen und herausfinden was geschehen ist." Er ging zu dem Punkt an dem Ryou verschwunden war und streckte die Hand aus. Ein seltsamer Anblick bot sich ihnen, als Yamis Hand einfach mitten in der Luft verschwand, als sei sie unsichtbar. Man konnte so etwas wie einen kleinen Wirbel erkennen, als sei die Luft an dieser Stelle des Zimmers in Bewegung. Jonouchi stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe" murmelte Yami Yugi. „Ein Dimensionstor. Wir müssen uns beeilen bevor es verschwindet. Anzu, Honda ihr bleibt hier, falls Ryou wieder auftaucht. Kaiba, Jonouchi und ich folgen ihm.

„Yugi!" reif Anzu erschrocken aus. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach… Wer weiß, ob ihr je wieder zurückfindet!"

„Wir können Ryou aber auch nicht einfach im Stich lassen" sagte Yami Yugi bestimmt. „Wer weiß, in wessen Hände er wieder gerät. Kommt."

Bevor Anzu weitere Einsprüche erheben konnte, traten Kaiba und Jonouchi neben ihn und zu dritt verschwanden sie im Dimensionsloch.

Jonouchi war völlig durchgeschüttelt worden und auch etwas unglücklich gelandet. Stöhnend rieb er sich seine Knie und sah sich um. Trümmer, Trümmer und nochmals Trümmer. Nicht gerade ein gemütlicher Ort wo sie hier gelandet waren. Und düster war es. Und kalt. Er fröstelte, aber nicht nur vor Kälte. Irgendwie herrschte hier eine seltsam bedrückte Stimmung. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Yugi. Yugi? Ja, es war wirklich der richtige Yugi, stellte er überrascht fest. Wie kam das? Er war schließlich mit Yami Yugi losgereist. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Yugi war ihm ja irgendwie lieber. Lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er fürsorglich.

Yugi sah benommen auf. „Er ist nicht mehr da Jonouchi." Sagte er mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren, den anderen Yugi." Er sah aus, als sei er kurz davor zu weinen. „Und das Millenniumspuzzle ist weg."

Meilen um Meilen entfernt in einem völlig anderen Teil des Hades hielt Kaiba Yami Yugi im Arm. Ein nicht gerade alltäglicher Anblick, der sich aber dadurch erklären ließ, dass Yami bei dem Sturz aus dem Dimensionstor das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie hatten weniger Glück gehabt und waren aus ziemlicher Höhe herabgestürzt. Kaiba gab nicht einmal vor sich selbst zu, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um seinen Erzfeind machte, aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als ihn schützend in seine Arme zu ziehen. Yami hatte eine blutende Wunde auf der Stirn. „Hey, wenn dich jemand fertig macht, dann bin ich das, also wach gefälligst auf" sagte er ruppig. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte.

Und das was er jetzt spürte, als Yami die Augen aufschlug … was das etwa Erleichterung? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

Yami setzte sich jetzt ruckartig auf. „Wo ist er?" fragte er und sah Kaiba mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Jonouchi?" Kaiba zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ein Problem weniger." Irgendwie war es ihm erstaunlich Recht hier mit Yami alleine zu sein. Nur, weil er ihm so besser Schaden zufügen konnte natürlich, fügte er in Gedanken schnell hinzu.

„Ich meine nicht Jonouchi. Ich meine Yugi. Ich fühle ihn nicht mehr" sagte Yami atemlos.


	3. Visitors

Hallo Leute!  
Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Da macht das Schreiben richtig Spass! Also, keep it coming!gg  
Sorry, das ich so lange nicht geupdated habe, aber ich bin gerade voll im Klausurenstress. Soviel also zum Thema "Semesterferien"!lol

Nun aber viel Spass mit dem dritten Kapitel!

**Visitors**

„Wir haben Besuch!", unterbrach Kira plötzlich Mariks Vorstellung seines genialen Plans. Kato war völlig verwirrt ob des Ausspruches seines Freundes. „Man Alter, das weiß ich. Wir unterhalten uns schließlich seit mindestens ner Stunde mit deinen Gästen." (die Zeit vergeht im Hades halt etwas schneller, als auf der Erde) Auch Bakura und Marik waren im ersten Augenblick verwirrt, aber dann bemerkten sie, dass ihre Millenniums Gegenstände auf irgendetwas zu reagieren begannen. Bakuras Ringspitzen (oder wie auch immer man das nennt) zeigten nach rechts, während Mariks Stab für einen kurzen Moment aufleuchtete. Überflüssiger Weise sagte Bakura: „Ein weiterer Millenniums Gegenstand muss hier sein." Marik warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte ‚Danke, da wär ich alleine nie drauf gekommen' woraufhin ihn Bakura böse ansah. Währendessen erklärte Kira seinem Kumpel: „Das weiß ich auch. Ich meine ja auch andere Besucher als diese beiden. Da die Hölle aus meinem Körper besteht kann ich fühlen wenn hier jemand auftaucht, der nicht hier hergehört. Wollen doch mal sehen wer diese Leute sind." Luzifer wandte sich der Wand zu und sprach einige Wörter in der Alten Engelssprache woraufhin die Wand anfing zu glühen und dann den Blick auf Kaiba und Yami freigab. Alle vier verfolgten gespannt wie Kaiba Yami aufhalf und als dieser drohte wieder umzufallen legte er Yami kurzerhand den Arm um die Taille und stützte ihn so. Yami blickte ihn verwundert und dankbar zugleich an und schenkte seinem Erzfeind ein warmes Lächeln. Der sonst so stolze Seto Kaiba konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte zaghaft zurück. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie verloren sich in den Augen des anderen. Fast gleichzeitig senkten sie den Kopf und ein zarter Rotschimmer zierte ihre Wangen. „Ich glaub's nicht.", riefen Bakura und Marik fast gleichzeitig aus. „Der Pharao flirtet mit Kaiba!", vollendete Marik schließlich den Satz.

Das Bild änderte sich und diesmal konnten die vier Zuschauer verfolgen wie Jonouchi den kleinen Yugi versuchte aufzuheitern. „Wieso sind Yugi und der Pharao getrennt, aber Ryou und ich nicht?", wollte Bakura wissen. Kira blickte ihn leicht irritiert an: „Wovon redest du? Wer sind diese Fremden, woher kennt ihr sie, wer ist Ryou und was hat das ganze mit euren Gegenständen zu tun?" Nach diesen vielen Fragen musste der Höllenfürst erst einmal Luft holen. Marik und der Grabräuber sahen ihn ganz ruhig an: „Und welche deiner Fragen sollen wir zuerst beantworten?", fragte Marik unschuldig. „Was nicht heißt, das wir weder gewillt noch verpflichtet sind dir irgendwas zu erklären!", fügte Bakura mit seinem gemeinsten Grinsen hinzu. Kira drehte sich zu Kato um und flüsterte so leise in sein Ohr das nur er es verstehen konnte: „So langsam gehen sie mir tierisch auf den Geist und für meinen Geschmack verstehen sie sich etwas zu gut." Laut sagte er: „Dann lasst es halt bleiben. Ich finde es auch ohne eure Hilfe heraus." Zu Kato gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Komm, wir gehen uns diese Eindringlinge etwas genauer ansehen." Kato grinste seinen Freund an, streckte sich und meinte lässig: „Endlich wird's spannend. Langeweile Ade!"

Marik und Bakura sahen Kira und Kato unbeeindruckt nach, als diese den Thronsaal verließen. „Komische Typen" bemerkte Bakura.  
„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie gefallen sie mir", sagte Marik nachdenklich. „Jedenfalls Kira. Er scheint auf jeden Fall ein interessanter und mächtiger Gegner zu sein." Bakura sah seinen Verbündeten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Dass ich allerdings ausgerechnet dich hier wieder treffe Marik …" Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass er sogar ziemlich angetan davon war hier ausgerechnet auf Marik zu treffen. Auch Marik sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ja, es scheint tatsächlich so etwas wie Schicksal zu sein…" er brach ab und Bakura räusperte sich verlegen. „Lass uns doch die Zeit während die beiden weg sind lieber sinnvoll nutzen", lenkte Marik ein. Bakura sah ihn mit ziemlich großen Augen an. Das kam jetzt etwas überraschend. „Was meinst du mit sinnvoll?" fragte er gespannt. „Ich meine natürlich sinnvoll für unsere _Pläne._ Was denn sonst?" fragte Marik Stirn runzelnd. „Oh" hauchte Bakura und wurde ein klein wenig rot. „Natürlich."

„Das dort müsste dich doch interessieren." Marik zeigte auf die Wand, die immer noch den Blick auf Yugi und Jonouchi frei gab. „Yugi hat das Millenniumspuzzle verloren. Wahrscheinlich auf seiner Reise durch die Dimensionen. Das erklärt wahrscheinlich auch, warum er und Yami getrennt hier ankamen. Eigentlich brauchst du es also nur zu suchen und an dich zu bringen. Um es zu finden wirst du natürlich meine Hilfe brauchen und ich wiederum werde dadurch bei Gelegenheit deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe es ja gewusst. Durch diese Tore öffnen sich für uns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ganz neue Dimensionen." Er sah Bakura böse lächelnd an.


	4. Help?

Hallo Leute! Sorry, dass es sooooo lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte einige Computer und Internetprobleme. Nun bin ich aber wieder online. Und als Entschuldigung gibt es heute zwei neue Kapitel zu Dimensions! Viel Spaß damit!

Chapter 4: Help?

Yami schlug sich wirklich tapfer, auch wenn die Wunde an seinem Kopf noch immer blutete. Kaiba merkte allerdings, dass er immer wieder strauchelte und sich stärker auf ihn stützte. Schließlich trug er seinen Lieblingsgegner mehr, als dass dieser selbst lief und nach ein paar weiteren Metern brach Yami schließlich erschöpft zusammen.  
„Yami!" Kaiba kniete neben ihm nieder. Yami sah sehr schlecht aus. Der provisorische Verband um seine Stirn, den Kaiba ihm aus einem Stück Stoff gefertigt hatte war durchgeblutet und seine Wangen glühten, trotz der Kälte. Offensichtlich hatte er Fieber bekommen. Kaiba zog seinen Mantel aus und breitete ihn über Yami, der wie immer nur leicht bekleidet war aus. Dann sah er sich verzweifelt um. Yami brauchte wenigstens Wasser. Aber hier waren weit und breit nur Trümmer und Felsen. So weit das Auge reichte. Und alles war düster und kahl.  
Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich hilflos und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, nicht alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Außerdem war da ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust. Das hatte er bislang nur erlebt, wenn Mokuba in Gefahr gewesen war. Diese Angst, diese Verzweiflung… und jetzt fühlte er es anscheinend wegen Yami. Was machte es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied das zu leugnen?  
Yami schlug die Augen auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Geh allein weiter Kaiba" sagte er mühsam. „Du musst Yugi und Jonouchi finden und mit ihnen irgendwie nach Hause kommen. Die beiden sind hier doch alleine völlig hilflos und Mokuba braucht dich."  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Du würdest mich in dieser Situation nie im Stich lassen." „Aber du kannst nichts für mich tun und ich halte dich nur auf. Ich werde schon allein zurecht kommen. Bitte geh." „Hör auf!" sagte Kaiba fast wütend. Entschlossen hob er Yami auf seine Arme und stand auf. „Wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst, dann trage ich dich eben. Keine Widerrede." Yami wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber er sah, dass Kaiba fest entschlossen war.  
„Danke" flüsterte er und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Kaiba war allein in dieser endlosen kalten Steinwüste aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Allein? Nun, nicht ganz allein.

Er war erst einige hundert Meter mit Yami im Arm gegangen, als er um einen Felsbrocken bog und Kira und Kato, die gelassen an der Steinwand lehnten in die Arme lief.

Während Kaiba versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zulassen musterten ihn Kira und Kato interessiert. Sanft legte Kaiba Yami auf den Boden, ohne dabei allerdings seine Gegenüber aus den Augen zulassen, dann stellte er sich schützend vor seinen Feind. Kurz ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf wie selbstverständlich er handelte, als wäre es alltäglich Yami zu beschützen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die beiden Fremden, die ihn immer noch musterten. „Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Kaiba knurrender Weise nachdem die anderen zwei keine Anstallten machten mit ihrer Betrachtung aufzuhören und ein Kaiba war es schließlich nicht gewohnt so ungeniert gemustert zu werden. Kira blickte ihn leicht genervt an. Was ist bloß los heute? Lernen die auf der Erde etwa nicht mehr höfflich und nett zu so uralten Wesen wie mir zu sein, dachte er bei sich. Kato spürte wie sein Freund mal wieder kurz davor stand zu explodieren. Here we go again! Seit wann ist Kira bloß so reizbar? Er klopfte Kira beruhigend auf die Schulter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Beruhig dich, Alter. Rück ne Flubbe raus und sei ein guter Gastgeber. Außerdem sieht der eine so aus als wär er eh kurz vor´m Krepieren. Wär also recht sinnlos deine Kraft so zu vergeuden." Gewohnheitsmäßig gab Kira ihm eine Kippe und zündete sie auch gleich an. Katos Worte hatten wie immer einen sehr positiven Effekt. Kira fühlte sich viel besser und lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an. Kato grinste zurück und Kaiba mochte es gar nicht so ignoriert zu werden, außerdem machte er sich große Sorgen um Yami. Er kniete sich neben ihn und fühlte seine Stirn. Heiß! Yami brauchte dringend Hilfe. Kaiba richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich den beiden einander zulächelnden Männer zu. „Hättet ihr vielleicht etwas Wasser?", fragt der Präsident der Kaiba Corp. in seinem nettesten Tonfall, der selbst einem Eisblock Konkurrenz machen könnte. „Bitte!", fügte er noch sehr leise hinzu. Da, es war raus! Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen. Ein Kaiba bat um nichts; er nahm. Was tat man nicht alles aus. . . STOP, schrie er in Gedanken. Er durfte diesen Pfad nicht weiter verfolgen.  
Kira war unterdessen an seine Seite getreten und schaute auf Yami herab. Er sah wirklich aus, als würde er gleich sterben. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Kato und einem gedanklichen Schulterzucken sagte er schließlich zu Kaiba: „Heb ihn auf und folg mir!" Kaiba tat wie ihm geheißen ohne zu murren und folgte Kira und Kato.

Yugi und Jonouchi ahnten unterdessen natürlich nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Und dann auch noch von demjenigen, der sie erst in dieses Schlamassel gebracht hatte: Ryou Bakura. Wenn sie es geahnt hätten, hätte das an ihrer Lage allerdings auch nichts geändert. Beide waren aus unterschiedlichen Gründen alles andere als gut gelaunt. Yugi hätte immer noch heulen können, weil er das Puzzle verloren hatte. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Sein größter Schatz! Das allerwichtigste, das er besaß. Und wie sollte er es in dieser Gegend jemals wieder finden? Er wusste, dass er es gespürt hätte, wenn es hier in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Aber er fühlte rein gar nichts. Folglich war er auch sehr schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Das wiederum machte Jonouchi traurig. Er hasste es seinen Freund so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Vor allem wenn er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er hätte gerne jeden verprügelt, der Yugi unglücklich machte, aber das Puzzle konnte er auch nicht herbeizaubern.  
„Verdammt, wenn wir nur irgendwo anders als in dieser widerlichen Steinwüste wären" sagte er wütend. Damit, dass sein Wunsch allerdings im nächsten Moment erfüllt werden würde, hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Instinktiv griff er nach Yugi, um ihn schützend festzuhalten, als sie plötzlich wieder durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden. „Shit, wie viele von diesen Wurmlöchern gibt es?" konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor es ihn von den Füßen riss.

Marik und Bakura sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als die beiden Jungen, die sie eben noch beobachtet hatten plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwanden.


	5. Back home?

Wie versprochen ist hier das nzweite Kapitel für heute. Ab nun werde ich auch versuchen jedes Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

Chapter 5: Back home?

„Wo ist Yugi?" fragte Yami als er etwa zur gleichen Zeit seine Augen aufschlug als erstes. „Jeder andere würde zuerst fragen: Wo bin ich?" bemerkte Kaiba, der neben ihm saß Kopf schüttelnd. „Darauf könnte ich dir auch eine ungefähre Antwort geben. Wo allerdings Yugi ist weiß ich noch immer nicht."  
Yami setzte sich benommen auf und sah sich in dem Raum um in dem er sich befand. Der Raum wirkte wie eine Art Steintempel und er lag auf einem harten Steintableau. Kaibas Mantel war noch immer über ihm ausgebreitet. „Bleib lieber liegen." Sagte Kaiba etwas schroff. „Nicht, dass dir wieder schwindelig wird." Aber Yami hörte nicht auf ihn. Er sah jetzt Kira fragend an, der auf ihn hinab sah. Kato lehnte hinter ihm an einer Säule und zog an seiner Zigarette.  
„Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich meinen Freund finde?" fragte er höflich, aber bestimmt. „Bis vor kurzem hätte ich es noch gekonnt." Erklärte Kira. „Sie waren hier in meinem Reich und ich fühle alles was hier vor sich geht. „Aber anscheinend haben sie es verlassen."  
Yami sank stöhnend auf den Stein zurück. Yugi konnte wer weiß wo sein. Was wenn er ihn einfach nicht mehr wieder fand? „Ich habe allerdings so ein Gefühl, dass er in der Oberwelt sein könnte. Es schien mir nicht so, dass er diese Welt verlassen hat." „Gut und wie kommen wir da hin?" fragte Yami energisch und ungeduldig.  
„Dazu müsstet ihr Anagura durchqueren. Das Reich der Oger. Damit habe ich nicht das Geringste zu tun. Sie sind nicht gerade aufgeschlossen Fremden gegenüber und ich weiß nicht in welchem Zustand es jetzt ist." „Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich muss ihn wieder finden." Sagte Yami aufgebracht.

In dem Moment stürmten Marik und Bakura den Raum. „Yugi ist verschwunden!" rief Bakura aufgebracht. ‚Und irgendwie habe ich es im Gefühl, dass sich da wo er jetzt ist auch das Millenniumspuzzle befindet' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Yugi und das Puzzle schienen sich ja magisch anzuziehen. „Das wissen wir bereits" sagte Kaiba, nun sichtlich gereizt. „Viel überraschter bin ich darüber euch hier zusammen anzutreffen. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, habe ich recht?"  
Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen ihn mit großen Unschuldsaugen an und fragten: „Wieso? Nur weil wir versucht haben die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen? Das musst du doch nicht so persönlich nehmen!" Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es als würde Kaiba endgültig in die Luft gehen, aber zum Glück schien er seinen guten Tag zu haben. Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zwischen Yami und Kira zu. Kira versuchte Yami den Weg nach Anagura zu erklären, doch war das nicht so einfach, da Kato sich ständig einmischte. Während also der Fürst der Hölle und sein bester Freund sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht darüber lieferten welches denn nun der kürzeste und sicherste Weg ins Reich der Drachenmeister war, tauschten Yami und Kaiba verwirrte Blicke. Langsam wurden sie allerdings etwas ungeduldig. Schließlich unterbrach der ehemalige Pharao die beiden: „Danke für eure hilfreiche Wegbeschreibung.(´Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht das Yami auch sarkastisch werden kann, dachte Kaiba bei sich.) Ich denke ich finde den Weg auch alleine. Schließlich verbindet Yugi und mich ein starkes Band der Freundschaft!" Bei diesen Worten blickten ihn Marik, Bakura und Kaiba entsetzt an. Leise sagte Bakura zu den anderen beiden: „Sagt mir nicht, das er jetzt anfängt wie dieses Anzu- Ding daher zureden. Ich meine, dass er verrückt ist wissen wir alle, aber reichen nicht seine wundervoll motivierenden Reden über Das Herz Der Karten?" Kaiba und Marik konnten dem nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen. Der Präsident der Kaiba Corp beschloss dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen: „Gehen wir nun den Hund und den kleinen Yugi suchen oder möchtest du hier noch länger große Reden schwingen?" Yami schien für einen Moment verwirrt zu sein doch dann stimmte er seinem Erzrivalen zu. „Dann finde du einen Weg nach Hause (Und nimm Bakura und Marik mit und pass auf sie auf). Ich geh Yugi und Jonouchi suchen. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert!" „Soweit kommt das noch! Ich komme mit!", entgegnete Kaiba entschlossen. Daraufhin raunte Marik Bakura zu: „Na, wenn da nicht mehr zwischen den beiden ist verzichte ich auf den Millenniums Stab!" Der Fürst der Hölle atmete erleichtert auf: „Nun, da das geklärt ist können wir uns ja auf den Weg machen? Wie schaut´s aus, Kato, Lust Setsuna zu besuchen?" Nachdem der angesprochene zustimmend genickt hatte, verbeugte er sich vor Kira und wies mit dem rechten Arm auf den Ausgang und sagte mit geölter Stimme: „Nach Euch, mein Fürst!" Grinsend legte Kira seinem Freund den Arm kumpelhaft Schultern und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick folgten Kaiba und Yami ihnen, wobei Kaiba nah genug neben ihm lief um ihn im Notfall aufzufangen. Marik und Bakura schlossen sich der kleinen Gruppe nach kurzem Zögern an.

„Wir haben es geschafft Yugi, wir sind wieder zu Hause" rief Jonouchi fröhlich. „Das hier ist Tokyo, ganz sicher!" „Also ich weiß nicht" Yugi sah sich zweifelnd in der von Wolkenkratzern gesäumten Straße um, in der sie gelandet waren. „Irgendwie ist es hier anders…" „Aber das hier ist Tokyo!" beharrte Jonouchi. „Sieht du? Dort hinten ragt der Tokyo Tower auf. Wir können also ganz sicher sein." „Vielleicht ist es Tokyo, aber nicht das Tokyo unserer Welt…" meinte Yugi zögernd. „Irgendetwas ist hier anders…" „Ach Quatsch, lass uns einfach sehen, dass wir nach Hause kommen. Es gibt kein anderes To…" Jonouchi verstummte abrupt, als plötzlich ein riesiger Schatten vor ihm aufragte. „Das … das ist … ein Drache" flüsterte er entsetzt und sah das enorme Vieh mit riesigen Augen an.  
Yugi zog Jonouchi mit sich nach hinten in den Schatten einiger Häuser während der Drache den Hals in den Himmel reckte und zu einem Brüllen ansetzte. „Das ist nicht irgendein Drache" flüsterte Yugi. „Erkennst du ihn nicht? Das ist der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. Ich stand ihm oft genug im Turnier gegenüber. Anscheinend sind die Karten beim Sturz durch die Dimensionen lebendig geworden… und der einzige, der dieses Monster beherrschen kann ist Seto Kaiba…"

Kaiba allerdings hatte im Moment ganz andere Probleme. Er war sehr schlecht gelaunt, weil er jetzt neben Marik und Bakura auch noch Kira und diesen Kato am Hals hatte. Gegen Kira hatte er soweit nichts einzuwenden, aber Kato ging ihm mit seinem frechen Mundwerk gehörig auf die Nerven. Er verstand nicht, wie Kira, der schließlich der Fürst der Unterwelt war, das aushielt. Aber den schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Katos Sprüche schienen ihm geradezu zu gefallen und er lieferte sich ein Wortgefecht nach dem anderen mit dem blonden Jungen, während sie durch die verwinkelten Gänge und riesigen Höhlen der Hölle nach oben stiegen.  
Auch, dass Marik und Bakura sich so gut verstanden entnervte ihn immer mehr und mehr. Das schlimmste war allerdings, wie wenig es ihn immer noch störte, dass Yami dabei war. Kaiba hasste Gesellschaft. Der einzige, den er in seiner Nähe ertrug war sein kleiner Bruder Mokuba. Wieso lief er also tatsächlich neben Yami als seien sie befreundet und passte auf, dass dieser nicht stolperte? Yami ging es nicht gut, das konnte man ohne Schwierigkeiten sehen. Kiras Heilkünste hatten ihn zwar soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er laufen konnte, aber sowohl die Schmerzen, als auch die Sorge um Yugi machte ihm offensichtlich sehr zu schaffen. Er sah nach unten, war ziemlich blass und redete kaum. Und Kaiba ertappte sich doch tatsächlich bei dem völlig absurden, unpassenden und abwegigen Wunsch ihn aufheitern zu wollen. Der Präsident der Kaiba-Productions heiterte niemanden auf.  
Und er würde sich normalerweise auch eher die Zunge abbeißen als zu sagen „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie finden." Aber er sagte es. Und über Yamis kleines Lächeln, das dieser ihm daraufhin schenkte hätte er sich fast gefreut.

Yami versuchte unterdessen in einem mentalen Streitgespräch herauszufinden, ob Kaiba sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn machte oder ob er sich das nur einbildete. Da es nicht so aussah als würde er über kurz oder lang zu einem Ergebnis kommen, gab er es schließlich auf. Traurig sah er zu Kaiba hinauf und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das dieser ihn noch einmal so in den Arm nehmen würde wie vorhin. Schon lange hatte Yami sich nicht mehr so sicher und geborgen gefühlt wie in Seto Kaibas Armen. Aber das würde er seinem Schwarm bestimmt nicht erzählen. Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihm und Kaiba blickte ihn fragend an. „Sollen wir kurz anhalten und eine Pause einlegen? Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus?", besorgt legte Kaiba Yami eine Hand auf den Arm. Wieder erschien dieses kleine Lächeln auf Yamis zauberhaften Lippen und Seto wäre am liebsten sofort über den Jungen vor sich hergefallen.

Unbemerkt hatten Bakura und Marik die kleine Szene mitverfolgt und grinsten sich nun an. „Ich hab´s ja gesagt. Der Pharao ist in Seto Kaiba verschossen. Was für ein Paar.", raunte der Grabräuber seinen Kumpanen zu. Dieser konnte nur bestätigend nicken.

Kira und Kato drehten sich zu dem Rest der Gruppe um und sahen die beiden Erzfeinde erstaunt an. Kato konnte natürlich auch diesmal nicht seine Klappe halten: „Hei läuft da was zwischen euch oder seit ihr nur (in Anführungsstrichen) gute Freunde?" Entsetzt schauten ihn Yami und Kaiba an während Bakura und Marik einen Lachanfall bekamen und sich dabei gegenseitig stützten. „Warum lacht ihr?", wollte Kira wissen. „Ihr seid doch auch nicht besser!" Schnell ließ Bakura seinen Freund los und ging auf Abstand. Marik konnte sich nicht schnell genug fangen und landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden und lief rot an. Nun war es an Yami und Kaiba einen Lachanfall zu bekommen, wobei Kaiba sich größte Mühe gab nicht zu zeigen wie sehr ihn dies amüsierte.


	6. Danger is near

Endlich Chappi 7! (Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert...)  
Sorry, aber Uni ist mir etwas über den Kopf gewachsen. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut und ich werde öfters updaten können.  
Diesmal gibt es wieder zwei Kapitel, sozusagen als Entschuldigung!

Kapitel 6: Danger is near

„Sag mal kommt es nur mir so vor, oder hast du auch das Gefühl, dass dieser Stadtteil ziemlich verlassen wirkt?" fragte Jonouchi und sah sich fröstelnd um. Es war nicht gerade ein beruhigender Gedanke, dass zwischen den Wolkenkratzern jederzeit wieder eins der Ungeheuer aus ihren Kartendecks auftauchen konnte, die ihnen ganz und gar nicht freundlich gesinnt zu sein schienen.  
„Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht" gab Yugi zurück und spähte um die Ecke eines Gebäudes auf die Seitenstraße. „Freiwillig würde ich mich hier ganz bestimmt auch nicht mehr aufhalten." Er zuckte zusammen, als es einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach gab, wie bei einem Erdbeben und gleich darauf ein gewaltiges Brüllen zu hören war. Offensichtlich war ein weiteres Gebäude dem Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon zum Opfer gefallen, der völlig außer sich zu sein schien. Das hier schien sein Revier zu sein, denn bislang waren ihnen noch keine anderen Karten über den Weg gelaufen. „Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir wünsche Kaiba wäre hier" flüsterte Jonouchi, dem die Knie zitterten. „Warum verschanzen wir uns nicht einfach in irgendeinem Gebäude?"  
„Erstens ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass es auch zum Einsturz gebracht werden würde und zweitens suche ich jemanden." Gab Yugi zurück und zog Jonouchi weiter. „Und wen, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Nun, wenn Kaibas Karten hier überall verstreut sind, dann müssen meine hier auch irgendwo sein. Und ich will meinen Black-Magician finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns beschützt." „Meinst du?" fragte Jonouchi zweifelnd, schöpfte allerdings wieder etwas Hoffnung.  
„Das ist unsere einzige Hoffnung" sagte Yugi leise. „Ganz alleine werden wir hier nicht lange überleben. Ich glaube der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon ist schon auf der Suche nach uns." Er sah traurig auf den Boden. „Ach Yami, ich wünschte du wärst hier."

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich doch glatt meine Gitarre mitgebracht." Sagte Kato zufrieden und ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Ihre kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Kira, Kaiba, Yami, Marik und Bakura hatte sich um ein von Kira entfachtes Lagerfeuer versammelt. Sie waren jetzt kurz vor der Grenze nach Anagura und wollten die Nacht noch in sicherem Terrain verbringen. Außerdem hatte Kaiba darauf bestanden, dass sie eine Pause machten, da es Yami immer schlechter ging. Er hatte wieder Fieber bekommen und wurde immer schwächer und Kaiba wäre am liebsten umgedreht. Aber Yami bestand darauf weiter zu gehen. Er wollte unbedingt zu Yugi.  
Jetzt saß er völlig niedergeschlagen am Feuer. Er brauchte irgendetwas, um sich abzulenken. „Kaiba leihst du mir für einen Moment deine Karten?" fragte er. „Ich brauche irgendetwas, worüber ich nachdenken kann." Er wusste, dass Kaiba normalerweise niemandem seine Karten gab, am allerwenigsten ihn, aber nach allem was passiert war, konnte er sich fast vorstellen, dass Kaiba sie ihm geben würde.  
„Das würde ich, aber ich habe sie nicht mehr" sagte Kaiba. Yami sah entgeistert auf, ebenso wie Marik und Bakura. Kaiba ohne seine Karten, das war wie … Yami ohne Yugi. „Seit wann?" fragte Marik. „Seit wir hier sind. Ich muss sie auf der Reise durch die Dimensionen verloren haben." Erklärte Kaiba. „Und dann bleibst du so ruhig?" fragte Yami. „Ich hatte andere Dinge, um dich ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe", entgegnete Kaiba, ohne wirklich zu merken, was er da sagte.  
„Yamis Verletzung zu Beispiel?" fragte Bakura grinsend, verstummte aber, als Kaiba ihn mit einem eisigen Blick ansah.  
Yami stöhnte in dem Moment leise auf und ließ sich müde zurücksinken, wodurch er einen Streit verhinderte. Kaiba beugte sich sofort über ihn. „Du wärst jetzt sowieso nicht in der Lage dich mit Karten zu beschäftigen" sagte er sanft, während er Yami zu sich zog und dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettete und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Kato sah Marik und Bakura warnend an. „Wenn einer von euch beiden jetzt etwas sagt, dann enttarne ich euch als das größte Liebespaar aller Zeiten." Verkündete er. „Mit Beweisfotos." Marik und Bakura sahen ihn etwas verunsichert an und beschlossen diesmal lieber den Mund zu halten.

Während dessen suchten Yugi und Jonouchi weiterhin nach dem Black Magician allerdings ohne Erfolg. Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf einer Parkbank nieder. Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und dazu noch bitterkalt. Frierend sah Yugi sich um: „Ich glaube, hier waren wir schon mal...Natürlich! In unserer Welt wäre da hinten unsere Schule." Bei diesen Worten sah ihn Jonouchi zweifelnd an: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich hab nicht das Gefühl diese Gegend zu kennen." Er bemerkte, das Yugi am zittern war und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Dankbar für die Wärme, die Jonouchis Nähe mit sich brachte, kuschelte sich Yugi an. „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch. Glaubst du wir finden den Black Magician noch?", wollte er von seinem Freund wissen. Dieser zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern und schwieg.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt spürte der Black Magician die Anwesenheit seines Herrn. Er entledigte sich schnell des ihn angreifenden Monsters und eilte in die Richtung von Yugi. Sein einziger Gedanke war: Hoffentlich komm ich nicht zu spät!

Zur gleichen Zeit schlief die kleine Gruppe um Kira halbwegs friedlich an der Grenze zu Anagura während Kato und Kira Wache hielten. Yami lag immer noch mit dem Kopf in Setos Schoß, der an einen Stein gelehnt tief zu schlafen schien. Marik und Bakura lagen auf dem Boden nahe des Feuers. Im Laufe der Nacht waren sie immer dichter zusammen gerutscht und nun lag Mariks Kopf auf Bakuras Brust und sie hielten sich gegenseitig so fest, das es schien als wollten sie sich nie mehr loslassen. Beide Gesichter zierte ein identisches glückliches Lächeln. Kira und Kato betrachteten die vier Schlafenden grinsend. Auch sie saßen dicht beieinander und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Kato sagte bedauernd: „Schade, das ich keinen Fotoaperrat dabei hab. Diese Bilder könnten noch nützlich sein. Vor allem Marik und Bakura. Einfach herrlich!" Wieder fingen beide leise an zu lachen. Mit einem lauten „Yugi" erwachte Yami und weckte damit auch Kaiba. „Was ist los?", wollte Seto wissen. Yami schien seine Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben, denn seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und es lag eine solche Angst in ihnen, das es Kato, Kira und vor allem Seto kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Endlich löste sich Kira aus seiner Erstarrung. Er sprang auf und war mit drei schnellen Schritten an Yamis Seite und schüttelte ihn nicht sonderlich sanft. Kaiba, dem diese Behandlung nicht sonderlich gefiel, stieß ihn grob bei Seite und legte seine Arme schützend um den immer noch zitternden Yami. Er flüsterte Yami beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, wie er es auch immer bei Mokuba tat, wenn dieser schlecht geträumt hatte. Nach einigen Minuten, die Seto wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, klärte sich Yamis Blick und er schaute sich etwas verwirrt um. Um auch noch das letzte bisschen Verwirrung los zu werden schüttelte er benommen den Kopf und sprang schließlich auf. Vergessen waren Schmerzen und Schwäche. Seine einzige Sorge galt Yugi. „Wir müssen weiter! Irgendetwas schreckliches wird passieren! Nun kommt schon. Yugi und Jonouchi schweben in Lebensgefahr!" Verzweifelt wandte er sich schließlich an Kaiba. „Bitte hilf mir..." Entschlossen stand auch Seto auf und nickte zustimmend. Auch er hatte seinen Traum noch nicht vergessen.


	7. A narrow escape

In diesem Kapitel trefft Ihr auf einen Charakter aus einem anderen Manga (ein persönlicher Liebling von uns!) Also viel Spass!

Kapitel 7: A narrow escape

Yugi und Jonouchi waren unterdessen auf der Bank ein wenig eingenickt. Yugis Kopf lag auf Jonouchis Schulter und dieser hatte schützend den Arm um seinen kleineren Freund gelegt. Sie waren hier sowieso nirgendwo sicher und sie brauchten einfach den Schlaf, nachdem sie bereits einen Tag und eine Nacht pausenlos durch diese seltsame verlassene Stadt geirrt waren.  
Geweckt wurden sie von einem gewaltigen Brüllen. Beide fuhren gleichzeitig aus dem Schlaf hoch und sahen, wie hinter einem Gebäude der Kopf des Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon eindrucksvoll in den Himmel ragte.  
„Er hat uns gefunden, Yugi! Lauf!" brüllte Jonouchi und zog seinen Freund auf die Beine. Hand in Hand liefen sie los, aber der Drache folgte ihnen brüllend, die Straße dabei noch mehr verwüstend. Yugis Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und Jonouchis Knie zitterten so sehr, dass er kaum noch laufen konnte. Und dann geschah es. Sie bogen in eine Sackgasse ein, die an einer steilen Häuserwand endete. Atemlos prallten sie dagegen und sahen sich dann schreckensbleich um.  
Der weiße Drache, der sich seiner Beute sicher war näherte sich ihnen jetzt langsamer, seinen gewaltigen Körper angriffslustig hin und her schwenkend. Yugi und Jonouchi pressten sich gegen die Wand und beobachteten zitternd sein Näher kommen. „Nein … das … das kann nicht sein." Flüsterte Yugi. „Ich muss … ich muss Yami noch einmal wieder sehen." „Yugi ich… ich muss dir noch etwas sagen." Flüsterte Jonouchi, ohne den Blick vom Drachen zu nehmen. „Ich…"  
In dem Moment nahmen beide eine Bewegung wahr und der weiße Drache stockte für eine Sekunde. Zwischen dem Untier und den Jungen erschien in der Luft der Black-Magician, der den Drachen furchtlos musterte. „NEIN!" schrie Yugi und stürmte ein paar Schritte vor. „Das darfst du nicht tun! Du hast ganz alleine keine Chance gegen ihn! Ich will nicht, dass du dich für mich opferst!"  
Der schwarze Magier drehte sich zu seinem kleinen Herrn um und lächelte. Dann hob er angriffsbereit seinen Zauberstab. Der weiße Drache stieß noch ein gewaltiges Brüllen aus und nahm dann ebenfalls seine Angriffsposition ein.  
Gleichzeitig griffen der Drache und der Magier an. Während der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon jedoch ziemlich mühelos abwehrte, wurde der Black-Magician schmerzhaft getroffen. Er schrie auf und sank in sich zusammen, den Zauberstab jedoch noch immer fest umklammernd. Es gelang ihm, dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen, aber er hatte nicht mehr genug Energie, um auch noch selbst anzugreifen. Noch einmal erwischte der Drache ihn und der Magier blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden. Jonouchi hatte alle Mühe Yugi festzuhalten, der dazwischen gehen wollte. „Du kannst nichts tun, Yugi!" brüllte er ihn an. „Aber ich kann nicht zusehen wie er ihn umbringt!" schrie Yugi.  
Es war klar, dass der schwarze Magier keinen weiteren Stoß überleben würde. Doch er sah dem Drachen furchtlos entgegen. Der weiße Drache holte gerade zu seinem letzten tödlichen Schlag aus, da geschah es: Es schien einen als würde er aufhorchen. Für eine Sekunde verharrte er in der Bewegung. Dann warf er brüllend den Kopf herum und es sah aus als würde er mit sich selbst ringen. Nach weiteren Sekunden wich er schließlich fauchend und zischend zurück.  
„Was … was war das?" fragte Jonouchi verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Yugi. „Aber es gibt nur einen einzigen, dem der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon gehorcht.

Währenddessen hatte sich die Gruppe, die mittlerweile bis nach Anagura vorgedrungen war, um Seto Kaiba versammelt. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war. Es sah aus wie eine Art Anfall. Er kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände an die Stirn gepresst und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Er wand sich wie unter Krämpfen und reagierte nicht darauf, wenn sie ihn ansprachen.  
Yami war außer sich vor Sorge und Marik und Bakura waren ganz betreten. Kira war der einzige, der Ruhe bewahrte. Er hatte allen befohlen Seto in Ruhe zu lassen und ihn nicht anzurühren, bis der Anfall vorüber war. Erst nach einigen Minuten sank Kaiba schließlich erschöpft und schwer atmend auf den Steinboden. Yami war sofort neben ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Was war los, Kaiba?" fragte er eindringlich. „Hast du Schmerzen?" „Nein" Kaiba stöhnte leise, während er sich aufrichtete. „Yugi und Jonouchi… der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon hat sie angegriffen, aber ich konnte ihn unter meine Kontrolle bringen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie lange. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Er richtete sich mühsam auf, eine Hand an seiner Stirn.  
Entsetzt sah ihn Yami an. „Was soll das heißen? Ist dein Drache lebendig geworden?" „Genau das soll es heißen", antwortete Kaiba unwirsch. Verletzt wandte sich der ehemalige Pharao um. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren!", sagte er, an den Rest der Gruppe gewandt. „Scheint als wäre Kaiba wieder er selbst", flüsterte Bakura in Mariks Ohr. Dieser grinste nur und nickte zustimmend. Seto warf ihnen seinen besten eiskalten Blick zu. Instinktiv wichen beide einen Schritt zurück und rückten gleichzeitig näher zusammen, wobei Mariks rechte Hand unauffällig hinter seinem Rücken verschwand und nach dem Millenniums Stab griff. Bakura sah seinen Komplizen kurz warnend an und schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf. Jetzt war wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt Kira die Millenniums Gegenstände wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Marik verstand und zog seine Hand langsam zurück. Dabei behielt er Kaiba die ganze Zeit im Auge. Bei dem konnte man schließlich nie wissen, was er als nächstes Tat.  
Kaiba war mit seinen Gedanken jedoch schon wieder wo anders. Es tat ihm leid Yami so angefahren zu haben. Er verstand ja selbst nicht wieso seine Karten lebendig waren. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er sich entschuldigen sollte. Schließlich konnte er, Seto Kaiba, nicht einfach zu seinem ERZRIVALEN (mehr war Yami nicht für ihn! Gaaanz bestimmt nicht!) hingehen und sagen: „Sorry! Tut mir leid! Verzeihst du mir?" Nob, absolut undenkbar. Dass er es am Ende doch tat braucht wohl nicht extra erwähnt zu werden. Natürlich verzieh Yami ihm und alle waren wieder glücklich und froh. Grabräuber und Grabwächter hatten etwas worüber sie sich amüsieren konnten, Kira und Kato grinsten still vor sich hin und Seto und Yami konnten sich weiterhin selbstbelügen. Nachdem nun alles geklärt war machte sich die kleine Gruppe wieder auf den Weg.

Yugi und Jonouchi standen immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Wand und fragten sich was da gerade passiert war. Langsam ließ der Schock nach und sie konnten sich wieder bewegen. „Wo ist der Black Magician hin, Jonouchi? Er hat doch überlebt?" Tränen standen in Yugis Augen, als er sich suchend umsah. Sein Freund konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken, da er darauf auch keine Antwort wusste. Schließlich entdeckte Yugi seinen treuen Diener am Eingang der Sackgasse. Sofort stürzte er, gefolgt von Jonouchi, los und fiel vor dem Black Magician auf die Knie. Der Magier war schlimm zu gerichtet. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und schien in Gefahr das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Als er Yugi vor sich sah versuchte er aufzustehen und ihn beruhigend anzulächeln. Allerdings blieb es bei einem Versuch. Hätten Jonouchi und Yugi ihn nicht aufgefangen wäre er wieder gestürzt. Trotzdem galt seine einzige Sorge seinem Herrn: „Geht es Euch gut? Hat der Drache Euch auch nicht verletzt?" Unter Tränen schüttelte Yugi den Kopf. „Nein, dank dir. Du hast uns beschützt, mein Freund."  
Jonouchi trat von einem Bein auf das andere, sich unruhig umsehend. „Wir sollten ihn von hier wegbringen Yugi" sagte er nervös. „Wir wissen schließlich nicht, wann dieser verfluchte Drache wieder auftaucht. Und wir haben schließlich auch keine Ahnung warum er uns überhaupt in Ruhe gelassen hat. Ich wette das nächste Mal sind wir dran." Yugi nickte, auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel den schwarzen Magier bewegen zu müssen. Jonouchi kniete neben ihm nieder und beide legten einen Arm um den Magier, um ihn zu stützen. „Yami ist nicht bei dir, nicht wahr Yugi?" fragte der schwarze Magier mühsam. Yugi schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Noch nie hatte er seinen Freund aus der Vergangenheit so sehr gebraucht wie in diesem Moment. Aber seit der Drache plötzlich von ihnen abgelassen hatte, hatte er auch wieder Hoffnung geschöpft, dass sein Alter Ego auf der Suche nach ihm war und versuchte über ihn zu wachen…  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Furcht erregendes Brüllen den Erdboden zum Erzittern brachte.  
„Oh nein, da ist er wieder!" schrie Jonouchi entsetzt. Yugi wagte kaum sich umzusehen, denn er wusste, dass er am Ende der langen Häuserschlucht in der sie sich befanden den Drachen sehen würde. Und das Beben des Bodes verriet, dass er sich schnell näherte. Er sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und entdeckte das Flimmern in der Luft direkt vor ihnen. Ein weiteres Dimensionstor. Natürlich wussten sie nicht, wohin es sie bringen würde, aber es war ihre einzige Chance, denn mittlerweile war der Drache sehr nahe herangekommen. Schützend umarmte er den Schwarzen Magier, während sie sich durch das Tor stürzten, den Drachen direkt auf den Fersen. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Yami.

Für eine Weile war alles dunkel und als Yugi die Augen aufschlug war er von einem angenehmen Dämmerlicht umgeben. Das erste was ihm auffiel war der angenehme Geruch. Er setzte sich auf und traute seinen Augen kaum. Er befand sich in einem sehr hohen Raum und überall waren Bäume und Pflanzen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand eine Gestalt die einen Kimono trug. Sie hatte eine Hand erhoben und der Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon senkte gerade seinen Kopf, wie um den Fremden freundlich zu begrüßen. Dieser drehte sich in diesem Moment zu Yugi um und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. „Wie schön, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt. Und so einen seltenen Gast habt ihr mitgebracht … Aber Verzeihung ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Count D. Willkommen in meinem Petshop."

Danke fürs Lesen dieser Kapitel! Bald kommt das nächste Kapitel, also stay tunned! (und reviwed fleißig!)


	8. Meet the Angels

Hi Leute!

Nun, das hat ja mal wieder gedauert bis ich mit 'nem Update rüberkam. Es tut mir auch gaaanz schrecklich leid! Deshalb gibt es diesmal auch gleich wieder zwei Kapitel auf einmal!

Und im 8.Kapitel trefft Ihr auf zwei weitere neue Charas, die sich unbedingt einmischen wollen. Diese zwei bilden eines meiner persönlichen Lieblings-Pairings in AS.

Nun aber genug geplappert. On with the story!

**Kapitel 8: Meet the Angels**

„Raphael, was ist da unten los? Seit Adam Kadamon sich aufgelöst hat herrscht hier das Chaos. Und nun hat Luzifer auch noch Anagura betreten. Und seltsame Monster verwüsten Tokyo." Luftholend drehte sich der Feuerengel zu seinem Freund um. Der Angesprochene sah ihn einen Moment belustigt an. „Das fragst du mich? Ich hab die letzten paar Jahre verschlafen, falls du dich erinnerst, Mika-chan." Eine Zigarette hervorholend fragte er: „Hast du mal Feuer?" Michael wusste nicht ob er lachen oder vor Wut das Haus zertrümmern sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich einfach nur säuerlich zu lächeln und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Sofort entzündete sich die Zigarette des Windengels. Nach einem dankbaren Nicken zog Raphael genüsslich an seinem Glimmstängel und sagte: „Lass die doch da unten machen was sie wollen. Was geht es uns an? Ich brauche jetzt erst mal Ferien!" Sofort gewann Michaels berüchtigtes Temperament die Oberhand und er schrie: „Natürlich geht es uns was an! Luzifer ist drauf und dran die Hölle zu verlassen und das heißt bestimmt nicht, das er nur auf ne Tasse Tee vorbei kommt!" Etwas ruhiger fügte er hinzu: „Und außerdem bin ich neugierig... Bitte lass uns gehen und nachsehen." Als Michael ihn mit flehenden Augen ansah wusste Raphael, dass er diesen Streit nicht gewinnen konnte. Schließlich kannte er Michael lange genug um zu wissen, das er sich nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Nein, er würde ihn begleiten und beschützen. So wie immer. Ergeben seufzend antwortete er: „Na gut, Mika-chan, lass uns auf die Erde gehen und nach dem rechten sehen. Aber bau keinen Scheiß während wir da sind." Selig grinsend dachte Michael bei sich Es klappt immer noch... Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass er mitkommt. Auch wenn ich es nie laut aussprechen würde aber ich hab ihn vermisst.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie Raphaels Haus und machten sich auf den Weg hinab zur Erde. Beide sehr glücklich darüber wieder mit dem anderen vereint zu sein.

Breitbeinig und auf sein Schwert gestützt, stand Michael auf einem der höchsten Hochhäuser der Stadt und überblickte die Lage. Raphael lehnte ein paar Schritte hinter ihm an einer Mauer und beobachtete den Rothaarigen. Genau wie früher. Keinen Moment hatte man Ruhe mit dieser kleinen Nervensäge. Und dabei hätte er wirklich sehr gut Ferien gebrauchen können. Aber was wären das für Ferien geworden ohne seinen energischen Freund?  
„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht" schloss Michael haarscharf. „Und dabei sah es doch erst wirklich so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber scheinbar sind doch einige Löcher in die Dimensionen gerissen worden…"  
„Hmhm" machte Raphael. „Heißt das wir können wieder zurück in den Himmel?"  
Michael sah sich mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm um. „Nein, das heißt, dass wir hier erstmal wieder alles in Ordnung bringen werden!" Er hob sein Schwert und rammte es dann kraftvoll wieder auf den Boden, so dass das Hochhaus einen weiteren Riss bekam.  
„Achso" sagte Raphael und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ja. Ich möchte, dass Setsuna nach allem was er durchgemacht hat mit Sarah in einer schönen Welt ohne Angst und Zerstörung leben kann. Und diese seltsamen Kreaturen, die zur Zeit diese Stadt bevölkern tragen ganz sicher nicht dazu bei sie zu einem angenehmen Ort zu machen. Geschweige denn die Löcher in den Dimensionen durch die jederzeit alles mögliche Gesindel und Ungeziefer hereinkommen können."  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass da nicht auch weniger uneigennützige Elemente mit reinspielen, Mika-chan?" fragte Raphael nebensächlich.  
Michael drehte sich zu dem blonden Windengel um. „Du meinst?"  
„Ich meine Lucifer. Ich glaube nicht, dass du euren Zwist auf Eis gelegt hast. Du willst ihm Steine in den Weg legen, was auch immer er vorhat."  
Michael wollte erst widersprechen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Raphael ihn besser kannte als jeder andere. „Ja." Sagte er deshalb nur. „Ich will ihm zeigen, dass ich ihm nicht mehr unterlegen bin…"  
„Dann versprich mir eins" Raphael löste sich von der Wand und ging auf ihn zu. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich war erstmal lange genug von dir getrennt."  
Michael schluckte. „Okay" sagte er leise.


	9. Fights and reward

Juchuu! Der erste Kuss in dieser Story geht an... Trommelwirbel... nee das verrate ich Euch lieber noch nicht. Da müsst Ihr schon selbst weiterlesen!

**Kapitel 9: Fights and Reward**

Zur selben Zeit war die kleine Gruppe um Kira und Kato mittlerweile fast am Ausgang der Unterwelt angekommen. Kira hatte sie bis an den Anfang eines langen engen Tunnels geführt. Der einzige Weg, den auch Menschen benutzen konnten, um diese Gegenden zu verlassen. Für den Höllenfürsten allein wäre es natürlich keine Schwierigkeit gewesen einen leichteren Weg nach oben zu nehmen.  
Der Tunnel war so schmal, dass sie ihn nur hintereinander würden betreten können und er führte steil nach oben. Hin und wieder waren schmale Stufen in den Stein gehauen, die den Aufstieg etwas erleichtern sollten.  
Kira wandte sich unauffällig Kato zu. „Bist du sicher, dass du dir das zutraust? Sind deine Verletzungen ganz verheilt?"  
„Klar Alter kein Problem. Bin ja nicht aus Zucker" gab Kato großspurig zurück. Aber Kira entging nicht, wie blass er war.  
Er nickte. „Ich werde direkt hinter dir sein." Dann sah er auf. Er fühlte etwas … jemand wartete dort oben auf ihn.  
„Also los" drängte Yami zum Aufbruch. „Yugi braucht mich."

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei und erhobenem Schwert stürzte sich Michael auf einen gewaltigen, dreiköpfigen Drachen. Das Monster war plötzlich vor ihm und Raphael aufgetaucht und sofort zum Angriff übergegangen. Um den Windengel zu schützen flog Michael nun mutig und recht ungestüm auf das Ungeheuer zu und rammte ihm sein Schwert in den Leib. Wütend brüllte der Drache auf und fegte den Feuerengel mit einer seiner gewaltigen Pranken zur Seite. Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte Michael in ein Hochhaus und durchbrach die Wand. Grinsend wischte er sich etwas Blut aus den Augen, das aus einer Platzwunde an seinem Kopf langsam sein Gesicht hinunterlief. „Du willst es also auf die harte Tour, was? Das kannste gerne haben, denn ich muss schließlich Raphael beschützen!" Er spreizte seine Schwingen und startete einen neuen Angriff. Raphael sah dem Kampf voller Angst um seinen Freund zu. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten Michael zu zurufen, er solle gefälligst aufpassen. Das hätte den temperamentvollen Engel nur abgelenkt. Als Michael allerdings erneut in ein Gebäude geschleudert wurde schrie Raphael erschrocken seinen Namen. Plötzlich schoss eine gewaltige Flamme aus heißem Feuer auf das Monster zu und hüllte es komplett ein. Der Drache brüllte vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Das Feuer hatte ihn vernichtet. Erleichtert atmete Raphael auf. Die Gefahr war für den Augenblick gebannt, dank Michael.

Der Feuerengel, der soeben mit Hilfe seines Elements den Drachen besiegt hatte, kam wankend aus dem halbzerstörten Gebäude, in welches das Monster ihn geschleudert hatte. Kurz bevor er Raphael erreichte brach er völlig entkräftet zusammen. Sofort war der Windengel an seiner Seite und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Was machst du auch immer für Sachen, Mika-chan. Musst du denn jedes Mal den Helden spielen," schollt er seinen besten Freund mit zitternder Stimme. „Hei, keine Panik. Und dank mir bloß nicht, das ich dir den Arsch gerettet hab!" Zärtlich strich Raphael ihm mit der Hand durch die flammendroten Haare. „Ruh dich aus. Im Moment ist ja alles ruhig." Selig schloss Michael die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung in seinen Haaren.

Er hatte so lange auf Raphaels Erwachen gewartet. Sooo lange. Und jetzt war immer noch alles genau wie vorher. Nichts hatte sich an ihrer Beziehung geändert. Michael wusste nicht, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, dass sie sich vielleicht … näher sein würden. Dass es ihm leichter fallen würde Raphael zu zeigen, wie viel er für ihn fühlte und empfand. Aber das war genauso schwierig wie vorher. Und es lag noch nicht einmal an Raphael, musste er zugeben. Er selbst schaffte es einfach nicht, sich mehr zu öffnen. Nur in Momenten wie diesem erlaubte er sich selbst ein wenig Schwäche zu zeigen und Raphael näher an sich heran zulassen.

Raphael, der ja in der Heilkunst sehr begabt war tastete vorsichtig über seinen Körper, um herauszufinden, ob etwas gebrochen war. Und Michael musste zugeben, dass ihm das mehr als gefiel. Raphael konnte so sanft sein… bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, kam ein winziges Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Ein wenig erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah in Raphaels lächelndes Gesicht. „Gefällt dir das?" fragte der, aber nicht so, als wolle er sich über ihn lustig machen.  
Michael nickte zögernd. „Ich … ich mag deine Hände" flüsterte er.

„Vielleicht gefällt dir das hier ja dann auch." Raphael beugte sich ein wenig vor und schließlich berührten seine Lippen Michaels. Der stöhnte überrascht auf, als es sich anfühlte, als würden tausend kleine Funken über seine Haut tanzen. Er konnte selber kaum glauben, was er da gerade tat. Er küsste Raphael! Und im selben Moment wusste er, dass es das war, worauf er so lange gewartet hatte. Und es war einfach wunderschön. Voller Verlangen küsste er Raphael zurück und alles andere, sogar Lucifer, der sonst nie ganz aus seinen Gedanken verschwand, war für eine Weile vergessen.

Es muss gesagt werden, dass dieser im Moment auch keinen Gedanken an Michael verschwendete. Er hatte vielmehr mit eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Kato hatte sich natürlich mal wieder überschätzt und hing mächtig in den Seilen. Und wie immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging wurde er immer unangenehmer und aufmüpfiger und wollte sich um keinen Preis helfen lassen. Dabei war es eigentlich ganz klar gewesen, dass diese Reise für ihn zu anstrengend werden würde, da er gerade erst seinen neuen Körper bekommen hatte. Kira bereute es schon, dass er jemals eingewilligt hatte.  
„Hände weg von mir, ich schaffe das alleine!" fuhr er Kira an, als dieser ihn stützen wollte, da Kato über einen Stein gestolpert war. Kira wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihm weitere Hilfe anzubieten. Sie kamen allerdings kaum voran und der Weg durch die Dämonenwelt würde sich so noch eine Weile hinziehen. Vor allem, weil sie mit Yami einen weiteren Verletzten hatten.

Und hat es Euch gefallen? Seid so nett und schreibt mir ne kurze Review! DANKE!


	10. Tea Time

Hi Leute!

Nun, das hat ja mal wieder gedauert bis ich mit 'nem Update rüberkam. Es tut mir auch gaaanz schrecklich leid!  
Diesmal gibt es eine längere Episode mit Yugi und Jonouchi.  
Lasst euch bitte nicht aufhalten Reviews zu schreiben. Es tut nämlich richtig gut zu wissen, was ihr von unserer Geschichte haltet.  
Nun aber genug geplappert. On with the story!

**Tea Time**

„Yugi! Mensch, Alter, mach endlich die Augen auf!", verzweifelt beugte Jonouchi sich über seinen besten Freund, der nach dem Anblick des weißen Drachen und des merkwürdigen Fremden einfach ohnmächtig geworden war. Count D hatte inzwischen den schwarzen Magier versorgt und war nun dabei für alle seine Gäste Tee zu kochen, denn schließlich beruhigt Tee die Nerven. Er rief Jonouchi aus der Küche zu: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Freund wacht bald wieder auf. Es war wohl alles etwas zu viel für ihn." Doch seine beruhigenden Worte konnten Jonouchis Angst nicht mindern. Leise flüsterte er Yugi ins Ohr: „Wach doch auf! Was soll ich denn ohne dich hier machen?"

Pünktlich zum Tee erschien Leon mit Gebäck und Kuchen; natürlich so süß wie möglich. „Ah, mein lieber Detective. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt ob du heute kommst. Bitte sei heute etwas leiser, denn im Nebenzimmer ruht sich gerade ein Gast von mir aus.", mit diesen Worten begrüßte Count D seinen ‚Verehrer', der selbstverständlich nur gekommen war um den Count wieder irgendwelcher illegalen Geschäfte zu beschuldigen. „Hier für dich!", sagte Leon leicht rot werdend und überreichte D das Päckchen mit den Naschsachen. Der Count klatschte begeistert in die Hände und nahm ehrfürchtig das Geschenk in Empfang: „Meine Lieblingstörtchen! Du sollst dir doch nicht immer solche Umstände machen." Mysteriös lächelnd beugte er sich vor und flüsterte Leon zu: „Ich glaube fast, du magst mich!" Bevor Leon darauf etwas erwidern konnte hatte sich D schon umgedreht und ging zum Tisch hinüber, dabei schien er allerdings mehr zu gleiten als zu gehen wie der Detective mal wieder fasziniert feststellte. Und dieser Hintern... einfach zum reinbeißen. Verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedanken über den rätselhaften Pet Shop Besitzer ließ sich Leon auf dem Sofa nieder und nahm fast dankbar eine Tasse Tee in Empfang von der er wusste das sie zu viel Zucker enthalten würde.

Im Nebenzimmer war Yugi inzwischen aufgewacht. Als Jonouchi dies bemerkte stürzte er sich mit einem lauten Freudenschrei auf seinen Freund und küsste ihn überglücklich auf den Mund. Überrascht, aber nicht abgeneigt, erwiderte Yugi den Kuss, denn schließlich hatte er lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Selbst hätte er allerdings nie den Mut dazu aufgebracht. Vielleicht bestand ja doch die Möglichkeit, das Jonouchi ihn und nicht Kaiba wollte.

Angelockt durch den Schrei stürmte Leon mit gezogener Waffe ins Zimmer und brüllte: „Polizei! Hände hoch! Ich bin bewaffnet! Lass sofort den Jungen los oder du bist Geschichte!" Erschrocken ließen Jou und Yugi von einander ab und drehten sich entsetzt zu dem aufgebrachten Detective um. Count D erschien plötzlich hinter Leon und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Blitzschnell legte der LA Cop dem Chinesen Handschellen um und versuchte dabei erfolglos Bilder eines nackten, ans Bett gefesselten Count aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das du Kinderschänder bei dir versteckst. Das geht selbst für dich zu weit." Traurig fügte er hinzu: „Du bist hiermit verhaftet." Hatte Leon mit einer ärgerlichen Reaktion des Counts gerechnet überraschte dieser ihn aufs neue. Anstatt ärgerlich zu werden fing D an zu lachen. Alle im Raum schauten ihn erstaunt an und Leons erster Gedanke war ‚Dreht er jetzt komplett durch? Glückwunsch Leon, du hast den Grund deiner schlaflosen Träume in den Wahnsinn getrieben!'

Langsam beruhigte Count D sich wieder und auf Yugi und Jonouchi zeigend sagte er: „Ich glaube du irrst dich mal wieder, mein lieber Detective. Für mich hatte es nicht den Anschein das mein kleiner Gast dieser kleinen Zurschaustellung von tiefer Freundschaft und Liebe abgeneigt gewesen wäre. Du kannst mich also getrost laufen lassen. Es sei denn du möchtest mich dafür verhaften, das sich zwei Junge Menschen in meinem Haus ihre Liebe beweisen." Erwartungsvoll und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah D Leon in die Augen.  
„'türlich nicht!" Vor sich hingrummelnd nahm der Detective dem Count die Handschellen wieder ab und drehte sich abrupt um um ins Wohnzimmer zurück zugehen.

Lächelnd schaute D ihm hinterher. Leise seufzend drehte er sich dann zu seinen Gästen um und sagte freundlich: „Entschuldigt sein Verhalten. Er ist manchmal etwas aufbrausend, aber eigentlich ganz zahm. Kommt doch auch ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Wir wollten gerade Teetrinken. Leon hat auch Gebäck mitgebracht." Mit diesen Worten ließ auch der Count die zwei Freunde alleine.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Yugi wäre wieder in seine gnädige Ohnmacht zurückgesunken. Ein Kuss von Jonouchi und gleich darauf mit einer Pistole bedroht zu werden – das war doch ein bisschen viel. Besonders jetzt, da er Yami, an dessen schützende Nähe er sich schon gewöhnt hatte, nicht an seiner Seite hatte. Leise seufzend lehnte er sich an Jonouchi.

„Entschuldige Yugi!" Sagte dieser ungewohnt sanft und zog ihn an sich. „Ich war eben vielleicht ein bisschen stürmisch, aber es ist einfach so über mich gekommen. Ich war so froh, als du endlich wieder die Augen aufgeschlagen hast."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Jonouchi" beteuerte Yugi und kuschelte sich Schutz suchend noch etwas näher an seinen Freund, was dieser nur zu gern geschehen ließ. „Es hat mir wirklich überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, im Gegenteil." Er lächelte Jonouchi an und sah sich dann in dem Raum um, in dem sie gelandet waren. „Aber mich interessiert wirklich, wo wir hier sind. Denkst du, dass Yami mich hier jemals wieder finden wird?"

Jonouchi spürte einen winzigen Stich der Eifersucht, als Yugi offenbar schon wieder an Yami dachte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass jemand seinem Freund näher stand als er selbst, obwohl er doch wirklich alles für Yugi getan hätte! Aber damit würde er wohl leben müssen. Immerhin war er es, der Yugi eben geküsst hatte und dem hatte es offenbar gefallen. „Ganz bestimmt findet Yami dich auch hier" sagte er deshalb nur. Dann half er seinem Freund aufzustehen. Der Besitzer dieses merkwürdigen Ladens und sein seltsamer Freund waren ihm höchst suspekt und er wollte sie lieber nicht warten lassen. Außerdem war er nach allem was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte mittlerweile so hungrig, dass er ohne Probleme Kaibas dreiköpfigen Drachen hätte verspeisen können.


	11. Under Attack

Einige Dimensionen weiter musste Raphael sich ein kleines Lächeln verkneifen. Gerade eben noch hatte Mika-Chan ihn mit einer Leidenschaft geküsst, wie sie wohl wirklich nur ein Feuerengel aufbringen konnte, aber jetzt starrte er ihn eher an, wie ein verschreckter Feuersalamander. Zum Glück hatte Raphael genug Einfühlungsvermögen, um sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass er jetzt behutsam vorgehen musste. Michael hatte eben immerhin zum allerersten Mal ganz deutlich gezeigt, dass solche Gefühle in ihm schlummerten, die vielleicht sogar stärker waren, als sein abgrundtiefer Hass auf Lucifer. Und das war für ihn selbst wahrscheinlich der größte Schock.

Statt etwas zu sagen, hob Raphael einfach die Hand und legte sie Michael an die Wange, wo er zärtlich über das Drachentatoo streichelte. Eine Sekunde lang wirkte es so, als wolle sich Mika von ihm losreißen und davon stürmen, aber dann entspannte er sich und ließ die zärtliche Berührung geschehen. In diesem Moment sah er wieder aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich einfach nur nach Liebe sehnte, stellte Raphael gerührt fest. So wie damals als er ihn gefunden hatte, als er der einzige gewesen war, der sich Michael gefahrlos nähern konnte, ohne verbrannt zu werden.

„Es ist doch ganz natürlich, dass du jetzt verwirrt bist" sagte er sanft. „Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Michael. Ich bin bei dir. Und ich bleibe bei dir."

Michael sah auf und funkelte ihn an. „Du hast auch gar keine Wahl, Alter" sagte er trotzig, schon wieder ganz der Alte. „Schließlich habe ich lange genug auf dich gewartet und habe nicht vor, dich wieder gehen zu lassen."

Lachend zog Raphael daraufhin seinen Freund ganz nah an sich heran und presste ihre Lippen voller Verlangen aufeinander. Selig seufzend ließ sich Michael von diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mitreißen und vergas innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zum zweiten Mal die Welt um sich herum. Ganz mit sich beschäftigt bemerkten die zwei Engel nicht, wie sich gleich neben ihnen ein Tor öffnete um die Gruppe um Kira aus Anagura herauszulassen. Als erstes kam der Höllenfürst persönlich zum Vorschein und blieb abrupt stehen. Kato, der hinter ihm ging konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite weichen, um einem Zusammenstoß zu entgehen. Inmitten von zerstörten Gebäuden auf zwei küssende Engel zu treffen, und dann auch noch diese beiden, damit hätten Kira und Kato im Leben nicht gerechnet. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Kira jedoch seine Verblüffung so weit überwunden, dass er ein überraschtes: „Michael?" hervorbrachte. Als er die Stimme seines Bruders hörte, riss Michael die Augen auf und prallte entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Langsam drehte sich der Windengel um und grüßte Kira mit einem lässigen: „Hallo, Luzifer." Um sich gleich darauf wieder Michael zu zuwenden und beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Denn der hitzige Feuerengel war kurz davor sich auf Kira zu stürzen. Wie konnte er es nur wagen gerade jetzt dort aufzutauchen und ihn und Raphael zu stören?

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen vier aus dem Tor herausgekommen. Yami wurde mehr von Kaiba getragen, als das er selber lief und Marik und Bakura folgten ihnen in kurzem Abstand und unterhielten sich ununterbrochen leise flüsternd miteinander. Kaiba behagte das gar nicht, aber ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von Yami lenkte ihn schnell ab. Vorsichtig ließ er den ehemaligen Pharao zu Boden gleiten und rief gleichzeitig zu Kira hinüber: „Hei, gibt es hier irgendwo ein Krankenhaus oder zumindest einen Arzt? Yami braucht unbedingt medizinische Versorgung." Kira schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Tut mir leid, aber hier ist alles zerstört, wie du siehst." Raphael drehte sich auf einmal wieder zu dem Höllenfürsten um. Ihm war da eine brillante Idee gekommen. „Ich könnte ihm helfen." Überrascht sahen ihn alle, die ihn etwas besser kannten, an. Schließlich half der Windengel nur dann, wenn er sich etwas davon versprach. „Wenn du, Luzifer, versprichst hier kein Unheil anzurichten und Michael in Ruhe lässt." Kira stöhnte innerlich auf. War ja klar, dass da irgendwo ein Haken sein musste. Aber ein Blick auf den halbohnmächtigen Yami zeigte ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als zu zustimmen. Zähneknirschend sagte er deshalb: „Also gut. Und wenn du schon mal dabei bist kannst du auch gleich Kato wieder fit machen."

Raphael schüttelte ein wenig missbilligend den Kopf. Offenbar hielt Kira ihn für eine Art bessere Krankenschwester. Und die Art und Weise, wie ihn der Fürst der Hölle herumkommandierte gefiel ihm auch überhaupt nicht. Ihm war es schon immer auf die Nerven gegangen, wie wichtig sich dieser nahm. Ganz sicher hätte er nicht zugestimmt auch noch Lucifers Anhängsel zu heilen, wenn er nicht durch Mika-Chans Kuss milde gestimmt gewesen wäre. Außerdem war ihm sehr daran gelegen solange wie irgend möglich alle Konflikte zwischen Michael und seinem Bruder zu verhindern. Tokyo lag bereits wieder fast in Trümmern und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, die Stadt in Schutt und Asche versinken zu sehen, nachdem sie erst vor kurzem mit viel Mühe gerettet worden war.

Kaiba ließ Yami auf den Boden gleiten, so dass dessen Kopf auf seinem Schoß ruhte und sah bittend zu Raphael auf. Offenbar war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, seinen Stolz zumindest für eine Weile zu unterdrücken. „Wenn du es kannst, dann hilf ihm bitte" sagte er leise. „Ich glaube es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Raphael nickte und kniete neben dem Jungen nieder. Auch wenn er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, spürte er instinktiv die Würde und den Stolz, die von Kaiba ausgingen und er wusste, dass es den Jungen Überwindung gekostet haben musste, ihn zu bitten. Ohne zu zögern legte er Yami eine Hand auf die Stirn, schloss die Augen und begann ihn zu heilen. Tapfer nahm er dessen Schmerzen in sich auf und absorbierte sie. Was er allerdings zu spüren bekam, überraschte ihn. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Das Wesen das vor ihm lag war weder Mensch noch Engel und dennoch schien es ein sehr altes Geschöpf zu sein. Er ließ sich allerdings nichts anmerken, sondern führte seine Behandlung noch einige Minuten fort, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Er lächelte Kaiba an, der sich besorgt über Yami beugte. „Deinem Freund geht es besser" sagte er. „Er wird jetzt eine Weile müde sein und muss sich ausruhen."

Dann wandte er sich Kato zu, der sich widerspenstig hinter Kira zurückgezogen hatte. Er sah aus, als würde er kratzen, wenn jemand versuchte ihn anzurühren.

„Offenbar hält dein Freund nicht viel von meiner Behandlung" sagte Raphael Schulter zuckend. Zu seinem Erstauen drehte Lucifer sich um und gab Kato eine, wenn allerdings auch mehr angedeutete Kopfnuss. „Hör endlich auf mit deiner verdammten Unvernunft" sagte er gereizt. „Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du besser auf dein Leben aufpassen sollst? Hast du etwa vor schon wieder zu sterben?"

Kato rieb sich die Stirn und sah Kira missmutig an. „Wieso nicht?" fragte er. „Bislang war es jedes Mal ganz nett. Du bist jedenfalls immer am freundlichsten zu mir, wenn ich gerade am Krepieren bin." Trotzdem trat er widerwillig auf Raphael zu.

„Ausziehen" sagte dieser nebensächlich.

„Was?" fragten Kato, Kira und Michael im Chor.

„Durch die Kleidung hindurch kann ich dich nicht heilen, also ausziehen." Wiederholte Raphael-Sama völlig ungerührt.

Kato drehte sich entgeistert zu Kira um, der zwar nicht besonders angetan aussah, aber auch keinerlei Anstalten machte, zu widersprechen.

„Wie du willst" sagte Kato trotzig und hatte sich mit wenigen Bewegungen bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen. „Recht so?"

„Das Oberteil hätte gereicht" Raphael zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. Er trat auf Kato zu und legte professionell seine Hände auf dessen geschundenen Oberkörper. „Entspann dich. Atme ganz ruhig." Flüsterte er, während er unter Michaels misstrauischen Blicken seine Kraft in Katos Körper fließen ließ. Es war allerdings nicht zu übersehen, dass diesem die Behandlung gut tat. Er schloss genussvoll die Augen und überließ sich ganz Raphaels Heilkräften.

„Das reicht jetzt" sagte Kira nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten entschieden. Er nahm den Mantel von seinen Schultern, legte ihn Kato um, und zog ihn an sich, aus Raphaels Einflussbereich hinaus.

„Oh, der Fürst der Hölle ist eifersüchtig" konnte Raphael nicht umhin grinsend zu bemerken.

Kira beschloss diesen mehr als gemeinen Kommentar zu ignorieren. Stattdessen beugte er sich über Kato und fragte ihn leise nach seinem Befinden. Kato, schon halb eingeschlafen, zog den Höllenfürsten plötzlich mit einem kräftigen Ruck in seine Arme und umklammerte ihn fest. Es sah fast so aus als ob er Kira mit einem übergroßen Teddybären verwechseln würde. Nach einigen verzweifelten und recht halbherzigen Versuchen sich aus der warmen Umarmung seines Freundes zu lösen seufzte Luzifer ergeben und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Die Umstehenden hatten dem ganzen Schauspiel etwas ungläubig zugesehen, aber als Kira Kato noch zu raunte: „Aber sabber mir nicht ins Haar!" gab es für die anderen kein Halten mehr. Prustend lagen sie sich in den Armen und lachten Tränen. Besonders Michael genoss es sehr seinen übermächtigen und stolzen Bruder in dieser Lage zu sehen.

„Haltet die Klappe! Yami braucht Ruhe", herrschte Kaiba sie auf einmal an. Überrascht sahen die zwei Elementarengel den jungen Mann mit den blauen Augen an während Bakura und Marik eher gelangweilt dreinblickten. Sie kannten Kaibas Wutanfälle zu genüge und auch seinen neuerworbenen Beschützerinstinkt für Yami waren sie mittlerweile gewohnt.

Minuten vergingen in denen keiner ein Wort sprach. Raphael schlenderte, gefolgt von Michael, zu einem Betonbrocken und machte es sich darauf bequem. Der Feuerengel setze sich zwischen seine Beine und lehnte seinen Rücken an Raphaels Brust. Dessen Arm zog den Kleineren noch näher an sich. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er sanft durch Michaels Haar. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben verspürte er keine Lust auf eine Zigarette. Nein, er hatte etwas viel besserschmeckendes gefunden. Selig schloss Michael die Augen und überließ sich ganz den geschickten Händen Raphaels.

Auch Marik und Bakura machten es sich im Schatten eines heruntergefallenen Betonbrockens bequem. Müde lehnte der Grabwächter seinen Kopf an Bakuras Schulter. Dieser blieb wie versteinert sitzen und wagte kaum noch zu atmen vor Angst der andere könnte merken was er gerade tat und sich angeekelt von ihm lösen. Und das war schließlich das Letzte was Bakura erreichen wollte. Ihm gefiel diese vertrauende Geste seines Partners nämlich ausgesprochen gut.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie alle noch stundenlang vor sich hingedöst wäre nicht plötzlich Yugis Schwarzes Magiermädchen bei ihnen aufgetaucht gefolgt von einem weiteren weißen Drachen. Von dem lauten Gebrüll des mächtigen Drachens aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen sprangen alle acht erschrocken auf. Als Michael den Drachen erblickte hatte er sofort sein Flammenschwert in der Hand und stellte sich dem geflügelten Wesen todesmutig in den Weg. Niemals würde er es zulassen das dieses Mistvieh seinem Raphael auch nur ein Haar verkohlte.

Ruhig und mit einem Katana bewaffnet gesellte sich Kira zu seinem Bruder. Auch er würde diesen Drachen nicht zu Kato durchlassen. Überrascht schaute der Feuerengel den Herrn der Hölle an. Das er und Luzifer einmal auf der gleichen Seite stehen würden hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können.

Das Schwarze Magiermädchen hatte sich unterdessen Schutz suchend hinter Yami, dem es nach Raphaels Behandlung und der Ruhepause wieder erheblich besser ging, versteckt. Beruhigend lächelte er seiner treuen Magierin zu, wurde aber gleich darauf von Kaiba abgelenkt, der sich schwer auf ihn stützte um nicht ganz zu fallen. Schnell griff Yami zu und ließ ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten. „Ich bekomme ihn nicht unter Kontrolle", presste Seto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Er gehorcht mir einfach nicht." Verzeihend blickte der stolze Kaiba Corp. Besitzer seinen Erzrivalen an. Beruhigend strich Yami ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und sagte leise: „Ist schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir finden schon einen anderen Weg." Da Kaiba immer noch so verloren und unglücklich aussah gab ihm der ex-Pharaoh einen kleinen, gehauchten Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er bemerkte, was er gerade getan hatte wurde Yami puderrot und stammelte: „Ich... ich... es tut mir leid. Ich... ich.. weiß ...nicht... was..." Grinsend blickte Kaiba ihn an und meinte nur lässig: „Schon okay. Ich weiß ja, das ich unwiderstehlich bin." Innerlich aber führte sein Herz einen Freudentanz auf. Er konnte kaum glauben, das Yami ihn wirklich geküsst hatte. Auch wenn es kaum ein als richtiger Kuss gezählt werden konnte, so war es doch das Schönste was er je gefühlt hatte. Wäre das Problem mit dem Drachen nicht gewesen wäre Seto höchstwahrscheinlich jetzt über Yami hergefallen.

Michael und Luzifer wehrten unterdessen den ersten Angriff des Drachens mit Mühe und Not ab. Der Feuerengel wurde dabei an seinem linken Arm schwer verletzt während Kira sein Katana aus der Hand geprellt wurde. Es war klar zu sehen, das die zwei Brüder einer weiteren Attacke nicht standhalten würden. Und doch kam keiner von beiden auf die Idee aufzugeben. Schließlich ging es hier nicht um sie, sondern um die Person, die sie am meisten liebten.

Doch zu einem neuerlich Angriff kam es nicht. Wieder tauchte ein Dimensionstor auf und verschlang die ganze Gruppe. Erschrocken klammerte sich Michael an Luzifer und auch dieser hielt sich an seinem Bruder fest. In diesem Moment bemerkten sie nicht an wem sie sich festhielten. Sie waren einfach nur dankbar, das jemand bei ihnen war.


	12. True Power

Eine lange Zeit blieb alles Dunkel. Benommen öffnete Bakura seine Augen und versuchte aufzustehen. Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan, da Marik auf seiner Brust lag. `Wenigstens ist er weich gelandet`, dachte Bakura bei sich, bevor er den Grabwächter unsanft von sich herunterstieß. Murrend erhob sich Marik und schaute vorwurfsvoll auf Bakura hinunter. Die Worte seiner Schimpftirade blieben ihm allerdings im Halse stecken, als er sah das neben ihnen ein tiefer Abgrund gähnte, der scheinbar ins bodenlose führte. Schnell zog er den etwas begriffsstutzigen Grabräuber von der Kante weg und ließ sich auf einem Felsen nieder. Bakura sah sich prüfend um und bemerkte erst jetzt die Gefahr in der er geschwebt hatte. Eine falsche Bewegung und er wäre Geschichte gewesen. „Wo, bei Ra, sind wir jetzt schon wieder gelandet?" Da Marik darauf auch keine Antwort wusste zuckte er nur schlechtgelaunt mit den Schultern.

Da bemerkten die beiden wie ihre Millenniumsgegenstände auf etwas zu reagieren schienen. Böse grinsend drehte sich Bakura zu Marik um, der ein identisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug. „Mir scheint wir sind unserem Ziel näher als wir dachten." Nickend gesellte sich Marik zu seinem Partner und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Millenniumspuzzle, wobei ihnen Bakuras Ring den Weg wies.

Kira war der erste nach Marik und Bakura, der nach dem neuen Dimensionenwechsel wieder erwachte. Er bemerkte Stirn runzelnd die Abwesenheit der beiden und ging davon aus, dass sie von ihnen getrennt worden waren. Er beschloss den anderen ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er wieder zum Aufbruch drängte. Eines musste man Raphael lassen: Zum Heilen war er wirklich gut zu gebrauchen. Während er Kato noch immer im Arm hielt, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Bruder, der sich jetzt ebenfalls ein wenig benommen aufrappelte und sich sofort nach Raphael umsah. Niemals hätte er es für Möglich gehalten, seinen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes feurigen Bruder jemals so gebändigt zu sehen.

Aber noch etwas anderes überraschte ihn ebenso sehr. Er selbst verspürte im Moment nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Natürlich war aufgeschoben nicht aufgehoben und zwischen ihnen stand noch das ein oder andere Duell aus, aber er fühlte sich im Moment durchaus in der Lage mit Michael in ein und demselben Raum zu sein, ohne auf ihn loszugehen. Und Michael ging es offenbar genauso.

Kato stöhnte leise und er sah auf ihn hinab. „Dieser komische Flügeltyp hat mir doch nicht irgendwas gegeben, oder?" fragte Kato und setzte sich panisch auf. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie high und…"

„Keine Angst, Raphael ist nicht wie Rosiel" unterbrach Kira ihn beschwichtigend. „Seine Heilungen haben keine Nebenwirkungen."

Kira sah sich genauer um. Sie waren dieses Mal offenbar in einer Art altem U-Bahnschacht gelandet, denn um sie herum war es düster und windig. Um zu sehen, ob auch hier alles zerstört war, mussten sie zunächst einen Weg nach draußen finden. Und das möglichst, ohne wieder angegriffen zu werden.

Auch Seto und Yami kamen langsam wieder zu sich und dank Raphaels Heilungskünsten ging es dem ehemaligen Pharaoh wieder bestens. Sie waren beide nur noch etwas benommen von der erneuten unfreiwilligen Reise und halfen sich gegenseitig auf die wackeligen Füße.

Raphael kümmerte sich unterdessen liebevoll um den verletzten Arm des Feuerengels, was dieser mit viel Gegrummel a la „Is' nur 'n Kratzer!" über sich ergehen ließ. Allerdings genoss er die kleinen Küsse, die sein ganz persönlicher Leibarzt auf seinem Hals platzierte ungemein. Wahrscheinlich wäre diese Art von Behandlung in einer heftigen Liebesszene geendet, wenn nicht ein lästiges, unpassendes Erdbeben gewesen wäre. Über den Lärm von herabstürzenden Betonplatten und Deckenpfeilern schrie Luzifer: „Nichts wie raus hier!" Nur zu gerne folgten die anderen seiner Aufforderung. Halb blind und taub rannten sie durch den aufgewirbelten Staub in die Richtung, in der sie den Ausgang vermuteten. Kira zog den etwas begriffsstutzigen Kato hinter sich her, während Michael und Raphael versuchten mit Hilfe ihrer Elemente den schlimmsten Schaden von den anderen abzuwenden. Sie bildeten eine riesige Schutzhülle aus Feuer und Wind um die vier Flüchtenden. Diese ungeheure Anstrengung kostete sie viel Kraft und deshalb rief Michael den anderen zu: „Lauft ihr Idioten! Hier bricht gleich alles zusammen!" An der Treppe angekommen, drehte sich Luzifer um und blickte zu den beiden Engeln, die sich noch kein Stück vom Fleck bewegt hatten, zurück. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht selbst würden retten können. Sie brauchten ihre komplette Energie um die anderen zu schützen, aber das war ihnen egal, denn schließlich sind sie Engel und das ist es was Engel tun. Doch Kira war es nicht egal! Trotz allem war dieser dämliche Bengel namens Michael immer noch sein Bruder und einen Bruder kann man zwar hassen und quälen, aber niemals sterben lassen. Aber bevor der Fürst der Hölle etwas unternehmen konnte verlosch das Feuer und der Wind verschwand. Von einem Moment auf den anderen herrschte völlige Stille und komplette Finsternis. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein Leuchten, das Kira aus den Augenwinkeln war nahm. Als er sich danach umdrehte sah er Yami in seiner wahren Form vor sich. Auf Yamis Stirn leuchtete das Auge des Horus und seine ganze Gestalt war von schwarzem Licht umgeben. Seine Augen brannten mit einem blutroten Feuer. Er hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt und befahl den Schatten mit tiefer dunkler Stimme seine Freunde zu retten und sie alle in Sicherheit zu bringen. Allerdings sprach er auf ägyptisch und keiner außer Seto verstand ihn. Alles was die anderen wahrnahmen war seine unglaubliche Aura und im nächsten Augenblick war alles vorbei. Die sechs Reisegefährten standen auf einer verlassen Straße irgendwo in Tokyo. Außer Yami blickten sich alle verwundert um. Als sie begriffen, das dies kein Traum war und sie wirklich noch lebten drehten sich alle ehrfürchtig zu Yami um. Dieser war wieder der normale junge Mann von vorher und lächelte sie nur etwas verlegen an bevor er erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Kaiba saß wieder einmal mit Yamis Kopf im Schoß auf dem Boden während die anderen ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Allerdings hörte er ihnen gar nicht wirklich zu. Seto war selbst noch dabei zu begreifen, welche Macht sein Rivale da gerade freigesetzt hatte. Zwar würde er es nie zugeben, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit angefangen sich mit seiner Vergangenheit als Hohe Priester zu beschäftigen. Nun hatte er endlich einen Beweis dafür, dass Yami wirklich der war für den er sich immer ausgab – nämlich ein ehemaliger Pharaoh, der die Schattenmagie beherrscht. Seto beschloss Yami bei nächster Gelegenheit zu sagen, dass er ihm nun endlich glauben würde. Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, zog er den immer noch schwachen Yami dichter an sich heran und ignorierte weiterhin alle Fragen der anderen vier.


End file.
